(Un)like any other
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de bunnysworld sur archive of our own. Résumé : Ça aurait pu être un scène classique. Se rentrer l'un dans l'autre, renverser un café, repayer un café au type et avec un peu de chance finir au lit. Mais ensuite, Une fille relève le jeans de Merlin pour dévoiler une jambe artificielle.


Titre : **(Un)like any other**

Auteur : **bunnysworld**

 **Traduction** : moi

 **OOO**

Alors qu'Arthur parcourt un trottoir le long d'une série de boutiques, il cherche son téléphone pour vérifier les messages qu'il a reçu pendant qu'il courait dans le parc. Il ne court pas aussi vite que lorsqu'il est sur un sol non dallé, depuis que son médecin lui a demandé de faire plus attention à ses articulations, mais en gardant un rythme soutenu. Il pourra travailler un peu après sa douche chaude, avant de rejoindre Léon et les potes.

Durant un moment, il parcourt ses emails, et le moment suivant il entre en collision avec quelqu'un et il s'étale sur le sol. « Hé ! »

En retirant ses écouteurs, il tâtonne après son Iphone. « J'espère qu'il fonctionne toujours ! Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais, idiot ? »

Quand Arthur relève les yeux, il remarque que le gars qui était sur son chemin est par terre, aussi.

« Moi ? Putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais ? C'est clairement de ta faute, trou du cul ! » Lui répond le type, frottant frénétiquement son horrible manteau à carreau, pour essayer de retirer le café qu'il a totalement vidé sur lui en tombant.

Après avoir récupéré son téléphone et l'avoir vérifié, tout en se relevant, Arthur frotte ses mains sales sur son pantalon de jogging. Super, il est écorché au genou – comment diable est-ce possible alors qu'il est tombé sur son cul ? – et la paume de sa main gauche le brûle, là où la peau est éraflée. « Regarde à ce que tu fais ! »

« Comment peut-il y avoir sur cette planète un si gros crétin ? Tu m'es rentré dedans ! » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fusille Arthur d'un regard sombre. « Et bordel ! Tu as ruiné ma nouvelle veste. » Le froncement de sourcil sur son beau visage s'approfondit.

« Nouvelle ? On dirait que tu l'as trouvé à l'armée du salut. »

« Merlin ! » Arthur n'a pas fini d'examiner les dégâts quand une beauté à la peau mat et aux cheveux noirs bouclés sort du café pour se diriger vers l'idiot par terre. « Tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu, Merlin, tu peux te relever ? »

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, il m'a foncé dessus et il est tombé, ce connard. Mais je suis certain que l'aérodynamisme de ses oreilles a dû ralentir sa chute. Pas besoin d'agir comme si il allait mourir. »

L'homme – il est probablement un peu plus vieux qu'Arthur au premier regard – grogne. « Et qu'est-ce qui a ralenti ta chute ? Ton égo démesuré ou ton gros _cul_ ? »

Pour une raison étrange, Arthur aime ça. Pourtant il a envie de tenir pour responsable ce type pour quelque chose qu'il se pourrait – _pourrait_ – être de la faute d'Arthur. Le type n'abandonne pas et il répond à chaque commentaire avec un peu plus de piquant. Si on prend la peine de faire abstraction de ses oreilles ridiculement grandes, il est plutôt pas mal – avec tout ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus, tout comme Arthur aime.

« Hé, c'est bon, je te rachète un café. » Il tend sa main vers Merlin, c'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, ni le garçon, ni la fille ne font attention à lui.

« Merlin, tu peux te relever ? Tout va bien ? » Elle relève un peu l'ourlet du jeans de Merlin, et dévoile une jambe artificielle.

Le sang pulse dans les oreilles d'Arthur. Oh seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Foncer sur un handicapé, puis tenter de le tyranniser afin de lui rejeter la faute.

« Je pense que Gauvain sera furieux si il doit en repeindre une nouvelle, mais… » Merlin se relève et il fait quelques pas. « Ça à l'air d'aller. »

« Tu devrais aller vérifier. » La fille s'est relevée. « Et toi, » elle se tourne vers Arthur, qui est toujours là, incapable d'effacer le choc sur son visage, « tu ferais mieux de dédommager tous les dommages que tu as causé ! »

« Hé, écoute, je suis désolé, mec. Je ne savais pas. » Arthur fait un faible mouvement en direction de la jambe du type. Non, il n'aurait pas dû, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

En colère, Merlin frotte la saleté sur ses mains. « Ouais, tu ne savais pas. Et maintenant tu es tellement désolé d'avoir percuté ce pauvre estropié. »

« Non…oui, je veux dire…je n'aurais probablement pas dû regarder mes messages. » Arthur essaie de sourire. « Bien sûr, je paierais pour tout. Je veux dire, si il y a quelque chose de cassé ou quelque chose à…réparer. »

« Laisse moi tranquille, branleur. » Merlin commence à descendre la rue, en marmonnant des insultes, et tout ce qu'Arthur peut faire c'est le regarder. Alors qu'il est en train de marcher comme ça, ce n'est même pas visible qu'il est handicapé, on dirait…et bien, si on y regarde de près, en fait…très normal.

C'est seulement après qu'Arthur remarque que la fille est en train de lui parler. « Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais ? Tu ferais bien de me donner ton nom et ton numéro car tu vas payer si il y a quelque chose à refaire ou à réajuster. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du travail qu'i faire là-dessus ? »

En clignant des yeux, il répond, « Arthur. Je m'appelle Arthur Pendragon. » Il ne peut toujours pas détaché son regard de Merlin.

« Alors ça marche toujours ? » La fille pianote sur son téléphone. « Donne moi ton numéro. »

Bien sûr qu'il paiera si il a cassé quelque chose. Bordel, un type si jeune comme ce Merlin ne devrait pas vivre ça. « Que…qu'est-il arrivé à ton copain ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain et ce n'est pas tes affaires. » En notant le numéro d'Arthur sur le calepin qu'elle a sorti de son énorme sac , et en inscrivant le sien sur un papier qu'elle déchire pour le donner à Arthur, elle le regarde à nouveau. « Tu ferais bien d'appeler ce soir. »

« Gwen ! » Merlin s'est retourné. « Tu viens ou quoi ? »

Gwen jette un regard à Arthur et après elle se précipite vers Merlin, laissant Arthur là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 **OOO**

« Peux tu imaginer un tel trou du cul ? Si plein de suffisance ! »

Gwen le laisse entrer dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent. « Calme toi, Merlin. Il ne le voulait pas. Va vérifier ta jambe, ainsi nous pourrons… »

« Il ne voulait pas quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu son regard quand il a réalisé que j'étais estropié ? » Merlin jette sa veste dans la salle de bain et il passe son sweat-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« Tu n'es pas un estropié. Arrête de dire ça ! » Gwen range les courses dans la cuisine et elle met chauffer la bouilloire.

« Et bien pour lui, c'est ce que je suis. Un instant, j'étais le stupide crétin qui ne regardait pas devant lui sur sa route, et l'instant d'après j'étais juste le pauvre gars pitoyable qui a perdu sa jambe, et qui a besoin qu'on le traite différemment. » Merlin, toujours à moitié dans la salle de bain, descend son jeans. Il enfile un sweat à tirette et un pantalon découpé, et il retourne dans le salon. De nouveau habillé, il s'assoit dans le canapé.

« Tu veux du thé ? » Gwen remplit déjà sa propre tasse.

« Ouais, » murmure distraitement Merlin alors qu'il retire sa jambe, pour voir si il y a des dommages éventuels. « Putain ! »

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Gwen dépose la tasse de thé en face de lui et puis elle s'installe sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Quelque chose est cassé ? C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pris son numéro ! Je vais l'appeler directement. »

« Elle est méchamment rayée. Regarde, là. Ça a dû se produire quand j'ai éraflé la marche du magasin en tombant. » Merlin examine la rayure sur l'emboîtement. Bon sang, il était si fier du travail que Gauvain avait fait dessus. Le dragon peint à l'aérographe avait l'air si réel et maintenant il y a une entaille le long de ses ailes. « Appelle Gauvain. »

« Pas Gauvain, andouille ! Arthur. »

Merlin cligne des yeux. « Qui est Arthur ? »

En soupirant et en relevant les yeux, Gwen essaie d'atteindre son téléphone. « Grand, blond, yeux bleus, énorme égo ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Oh, son nom c'est Arthur ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ne l'appelle pas. Je suis certain que Gauvain pourra la réparer. Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre rencontre avec ce trou du cul prétentieux. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui le déteste autant, tu semble avoir de l'intérêt pour son cul. C'est la seconde fois que tu le mentionnes. » Rigole Gwen.

Merlin lui lance juste un regard. « Tu ne voulais pas faire des lasagnes végétariennes ? »

 **OOO**

Arthur ne cesse de se repasser l'incident comme il s'est produit. Bien sûr, tout est de sa faute. Il vérifiait son téléphone alors qu'il courrait et il n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vu le type sortir avec son café à la main. Il avait un peu mal à la fesse où il est tombé sur le sol, et les éraflures sur sa paume le piquaient un peu. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas remarqué. Il était déchaîné dés l'instant où ils sont entrés en collision, il est toujours comme ça. Puis il a regardé le visage du type. C'est vrai, il avait des oreilles ridicules, mais ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus…Bon sang, ce type était sexy.

Habituellement, ça aurait été plus facile comme entrée en matière. Une scène classique : se rentrer l'un dans l'autre, renverser un café, payer un café à ce type et avec un peu de chance, tirer son coup. Mais ensuite, la fille a relevé le jeans de Merlin pour révéler une jambe artificielle. Il avait percuté un handicapé et il l'avait fait tombé, et il se sentait ignoble pour ça.

Quand Merlin est parti en trompe, il voulait lui courir après, mais il n'avait pas l'air du genre à apprécier ça. Alors, Arthur avait échangé son numéro avec Gwen. Bien sûr, il voulait couvrir le coût des dommages causés. Que ce soit le teinturier pour l'horrible veste de Merlin, ou les réparations de sa jambe. Ou…pour la peinture. Peu importe ce que Merlin entendait par là.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un prothèse avant, et dans son esprit c'était quelque chose pour les vétérans ou les vieux. Mais Merlin n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que…quoi ? Vingt ans ? Vingt deux ? Il était trop jeune pour être vétéran, non ? Peut être qu'il avait eu un accident ?

Son téléphone sonne. « Ouais ? »

« Tu es chez toi ? »

« Léon, tu appelles sur ma ligne fixe. Non, j'ai pris mon téléphone pour aller faire mes courses. Bien sûr que je suis chez moi. »

Léon ricane. « Je serai là dans trente minute. Tu n'as pas oublié pour le pub ce soir, si ? »

Arthur soupire. Bien évidement qu'il n'a pas oublié. Une fois par mois, il rejoint les gars autour d'une bière ou deux, et à chaque fois il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Au final, il finit toujours par s'amuser, mais sortir de chez lui est toujours la partie la plus difficile. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ce sera une bonne chose. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce type mignon qu'il a percuté et qui doit le détester à présent.

A la fin de l'appel, Arthur passe son sweat par-dessus sa tête. Après une douche bien méritée, il doit toujours donner ce coup de fil avant de partir rejoindre Léon.

Alors qu'il essaie de mettre son pied dans sa nouvelle basket, il cherche le numéro et il fronce les yeux sur son mobile. Allez, Gwen, décroche.

 **OOO**

« Ce foutu idiot ! » Merlin est toujours en train de râler, dix minutes après être entré dans l'atelier de Gauvain.

Habituellement, Gauvain ne laisse pas entrer ses clients dans l'atelier qui se situe derrière la pièce officiel de l'établissement, mais Merlin est devenu un bon ami du technicien qui a aidé Oncle Gaius a développer la G-leg. Il n'est pas seulement la personne qui en connaît le plus sur le mécanisme compliqué et les processeurs de son genou, c'est aussi un artiste et il avait décoré l'articulation avec une belle peinture aérographiée.

« Tu peux le croire ? Il m'a dévisagé et il a seulement commencé à s'excuser quand il a vu ce qu'il avait fait. »

Gauvain hoche la tête tout en inspectant la jambe. « Comme tu dis. »

« Alors, c'est mauvais ? Tu peux arranger Kilgharrah ? »

En souriant car Merlin a donné un nom au grand dragon qui décore sa prothèse, Gauvain hausse les épaules. « Je doute de pouvoir arranger ça. Je peux essayer, mais je pense que tu devrais la refaire complètement. »

Le visage de Merlin se décompose. « Ça ne sera plus Kilgharrah pour bien longtemps si tu dois en faire une nouvelle. »

« Oh, allez, » Gauvain lève les yeux, « nous l'avons déjà refaite un nombre de fois incalculable. Il te faut toujours quelques mois avant d'entrer ici et dire que tu t'es lassé du dessin. »

« Mais j'aimais particulièrement celle là. »

La moue sur le visage de Merlin est adorable mais Gauvain ne peut pas lui dire. « Je comprends. »

« Et ce trou du cul de blond a pensé qu'il pouvait me laisser partir, juste en me regardant avec ces yeux bleus. Il va devoir payer pour ça ! » Merlin agite son pied avec colère.

Essayant de dissimuler son sourire derrière ses longs cheveux, Gauvain observe à nouveau le dessin. Dommage, il était si fier de cette pièce. « Tu l'aimes. »

« Kilgharrah ? Tu sais que je l'aime ! C'était la meilleure que tu aies fait. »

« Le trou du cul de blond. Tu l'aimes. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillent. « Pourquoi ça ? Il est juste arrogant et grossier, quand il ne faisait pas attention, et puis il a ressenti de la pitié pour le pauvre gars handicapé. »

« De ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. D'accord, il doit être un peu imbu de sa personne mais il a constaté son erreur. Il n'a pas une seule fois prononcé quelque chose qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait pitié de toi et… » Gauvain siffle alors qu'il réalise combien l'éraflure est profonde.

« Et puis tout le monde ressent de la pitié. Tant que personne ne sait, ils sont tous à l'aise mais dés que quelqu'un le découvre, tout le monde s'empresse de m'aider et ils agissent avec moi comme si ils marchaient sur des œufs. » Merlin soupire et puis il relève des yeux alarmés quand Gauvain examine ce qui n'était à la base qu'une éraflure sur la peinture.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. Il a juste appelé Gwen pour certifier qu'il paierait pour les dégâts. » Gauvain se retourne pour attraper un outil et gratter un peu plus le dragon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisse Kilgharrah ! »

« Merlin, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse seulement de la peinture. Nous allons devoir changer l'emboîtement. Si cette entaille est plus profonde qu'elle en a l'air au premier regard, elle ne pourra plus te supporter comme il le faudrait. »

Merlin grogne. Après quelques réajustements sur cette partie, ils étaient finalement arrivés à quelque chose de parfait pour lui. « Nous allons devoir en faire une nouvelle ? » Il prend un air sérieux.

« Probablement. Laisse moi vérifier quelques trucs d'abord. »

En soupirant, les épaules de Merlin s'affaissent. C'était fatiguant et il a fallu des siècles avant de parvenir à quelques choses de confortable. Ce crétin a causé plus de dégât qu'il n'en fallait. C'est une bonne chose que Gwen ait… « Hé, attends une minute. Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis qu'il a appelé Gwen ? »

 **OOO**

« Ouais, et alors ? » Percy regarde Arthur dans l'expectative.

« Il semblerait que ce qu'il pensait être une entaille déstabilise la jambe, et maintenant il va devoir en refaire une autre. » Arthur lance sa serviette autour de son cou.

« Peut-être qu'ils essaient juste d'avoir une nouvelle prothèse grâce à toi ? » Percy a écouté patiemment Arthur leur raconter sa rencontre pour la troisième fois…oh, attendez, pour la quatrième fois. Il fouille dans son sac de sport à la recherche de sa bouteille d'eau.

En secouant la tête, Arthur retire ses chaussettes pour enlever ses protège tibia. « Je ne pense pas. Et même si ? Ce que je veux dire…tu sais que l'argent n'est pas un problème. »

Percy boit à sa bouteille et il essuie sa bouche avec l'arrière de sa main avant de lui répondre. « Peut-être qu'ils viennent tout juste de s'en rendre compte et qu'ils t'ont appelé pour te dire que la jambe était cassée ? »

« Je m'en fiche. Je…c'est…je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…j'ai fait une connerie et maintenant je dois en subir les conséquences. »

En jetant son sac sur son épaule, Percy lui lance un regard. « Vois ça comme un accident de voiture. Il doit faire réparer sa voiture. Oui, c'est ennuyeux et ça va prendre du temps, et ça ne va pas l'aider. Mais tu vas payer pour tout, alors quel est le problème ? »

Arthur inspire profondément. C'est la question, quel est le problème de Merlin ? Il a refusé de lui parler depuis le premier appel. Depuis lors, il parle à Gwen presque chaque soir et il lui envoie parfois des messages. C'est lentement devenu une obsession, même si il voudrait oublier l'incident. Peut-être qu'il en serait capable si il pouvait au moins faire ses excuses à Merlin et s'assurer qu'il va bien ?

 **OOO**

Merlin entend la sonnette et c'est Gwen qui va ouvrir, alors il ne fait pas attention et il continue à vérifier ses emails.

« Merlin ! »

« Gwen ? » Il répond sans même relever un œil de son écran.

« C'est pour toi. » Elle emmène un paquet dans sa chambre qu'elle dépose sur le lit.

« Je n'ai rien commandé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

En haussant les épaules, Gwen se laisse tomber près du paquet. « Ouvre et nous verrons. »

Merlin se lève et il sautille jusqu'à son lit. Il ouvre la boîte et il cligne des yeux. « Ma…veste. »

Gwen sourit quand il sort une veste juste comme la sienne. « Il y a un mot. »

« L'armée du Salut en avait une deuxième. Elle a l'air nettement mieux sans tâche. » Lit Merlin et ensuite il jette un regard à Gwen.

« Quoi ? » Elle échoue misérablement en essayant d'avoir l'air d'une innocente.

« Traîtresse. » Il était clair que Gwen était en contact avec Arthur. Comment aurait-il pu savoir la taille de Merlin et où trouver la veste ? Ou que la tâche de café ne voulait pas s'en aller, même au lavage ?

« Allez. Arthur n'a rien fait à part se montrer gentil. Il m'a appelé le soir même pour savoir si il avait causé des dégâts et comment il pouvait faire pour arranger ça. »

Merlin regarde la veste. « Qu'il paie…cet abruti de riche. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Merlin. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sa charité. »

En soupirant, elle se lève. « Pourquoi ça serait de la pitié alors qu'il veut remplacer les choses qu'il a abîmée ? C'est simplement honnête. »

« Il ne l'aurait pas fait si je n'étais pas comme ça. »

En roulant les yeux, Gwen prend la boîte vide. « Tu peux arrêter avec ça ? Il a été désagréable avec toi, mais je pense qu'il aurait fait pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il est en fait très charmant, tu devrais lui parler. »

« C'est un âne. »

Avec un sourire sur le visage, Gwen quitte la chambre. Merlin passe son pouce sur la doublure épaisse de sa nouvelle veste et il tient toujours le mot qui ne l'a pas laissé indifférent.

 **OOO**

Arthur se sent stupide. Il n'a pas réussi à avoir Merlin au téléphone depuis qu'il lui est rentré dedans, même si Gwen lui a assuré que Merlin a aimé la nouvelle veste qu'il lui a envoyé et qu'il a gardé le mot. Alors il attend dans le café, dans une rangée, pour le troisième jour. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour où Merlin va se montrer ?

Irrité, il souffle et il mélange son café pour la septième fois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si grossier avec ce gars ? De ce qu'Arthur se souvient, Merlin était vraiment sexy, tout ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus pétillants – même si celui-ci le poignardait de son regard – grand et mince, le genre d'Arthur. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien lui faire penser que Merlin est attiré par les mecs ? Peut-être qu'il a tout faux et, même si Gwen lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas sa copine, Merlin aime peut-être les filles ? Et puis, non de dieu, pourquoi il a ce genre de pensée alors qu'il ne sait rien du tout de ce Merlin ?

Arthur sursaute presque quand quelqu'un s'arrête à sa table.

« Euh…je pense que je devrais te remercier pour la nouvelle veste, alors…merci. »

Merlin ! Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Et bien, dans ce cas… » Merlin est mal à l'aise.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Pour tu ne… » Arthur fait un geste vers la chaise libre en face de lui.

Durant un moment, il semble que Merlin va faire demi tour et s'en aller, mais ensuite il suspend sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et il s'assoit.

« Heu, écoute, j'ai été con. C'est ce que je suis. Je m'emporte sur n'importe qui, ne le prend pas personnellement, d'accord ? »

Il semble que Merlin a du mal de ne pas rire. « Ouais, c'est ce que tu es. Un con. »

« Et pourtant tu es ici, en train de prendre un café avec moi. » Arthur sourit.

« Ohé ! C'est plus du genre, j'ai payé mon café et tu étais là. » Merlin observe Arthur pendant un moment. « Oh, tu n'étais pas juste là par hasard, si ? »

En secouant la tête, Arthur prend sa tasse entre ses mains. « Non, non pas vraiment. Je pensais que tu reviendrais ici à un moment donné, alors…et tu t'es finalement montré… »

« Tu… » Merlin cligne des yeux, « Tu m'attendais ici ? »

« Je ne campais pas ici si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais…en quelque sorte ? » Arthur se sent un peu stupide, tout sort de travers.

Merlin ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser. « Ça fout les boules. »

« Je ne suis pas patient et charmant ? » Arthur lui sourit en battant des cils.

Malgré lui, Merlin rigole. « Je n'ai jamais été harcelé auparavant. »

« Je n'essaie pas de te harceler. Je…tu t'es volatilisé l'autre jour et à chaque fois que j'appelle Gwen, tu n'es pas chez toi ou tu ne veux pas me parler. »

« Ouais, c'est parceque t'es un connard et que tu veux 't'excuser' au près du type qui a une seule jambe pour pouvoir dormir sans une once de culpabilité. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Merlin saisit sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir bousculé. C'était ma faute. »

Merlin le regarde, en essayant de comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Pourquoi Arthur l'a attendu ici alors qu'il refuse toujours de lui parler au téléphone ? Il doit se sentir vraiment coupable si il agit ainsi. Et c'est quelque chose dont Merlin n'a pas besoin. Il n'a pas besoin de pitié, il ne veut pas que les gens se sentent coupables car l'une des jambes, avec lesquelles il est venu au monde, est manquante.

Arthur voit le petit froncement sur le visage de Merlin. « Hé, tu sais quoi ? Que dirais tu…je ne sais pas…nous pourrions aller manger un bout ? Ou dîner ? Ou aller voir un film ? Un film c'est bien, non ? »

« Tu veux te racheter comme ça ? » Merlin dépose son café.

« Non…non pas du tout. Écoute…je… » Habituellement, Arthur est tout sauf timide quand il veut sortir avec quelqu'un, mais Merlin est différent. Il est réticent et on dirait qu'il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. « Je veux te revoir. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. »

« Non, tu es magnifique et j'aimerais sortir avec toi, pour un resto. Ou…, » Il a un petit sourire en coin, « …aller au ciné. »

Merlin n'a jamais été rencardé avant, si c'est ce qu'Arthur lui propose. Quand bien même s'il n'est pas certain des intentions d'Arthur, ça à l'air sympa, alors Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Là, je le vois. » Arthur sourit largement. « N'essaie pas de prétendre que tu ne souris pas. Alors…un ciné ? Tu aimes quel genre ? Action, aventure ? Des films français ? Des films pour nana ? »

En riant à présent, Merlin secoue la tête. « J'aime tout du moment qu'il n'y a pas de sous titre. C'est fatiguant. »

« Je vais trouver quelque chose que tu vas aimer. » Le téléphone d'Arthur bip et, avec un sourire d'excuse, il regarde son message. En soupirant, il se lève. « Désolé, je dois y aller. Je viens te prendre à 19h, d'accord ? » Il met sa veste et il ne remarque même pas le froncement qui est de retour sur le visage de Merlin.

 **OOO**

« Tu peux le croire ! » Merlin jette sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et il marche rapidement vers le salon où se trouve Gwen, dans le canapé, en train de lire alors que la télévision est sur le mode silencieux.

« Merlin ! » Gwen sourit, et oublie le livre.

« Il vient ici, pour me chercher, décide du film et il paie pour le cola et les popcorn ! Après le film, il m'a fait aller dans ce pub sans même me demander si… »

Le rire de Gwen le sort de ses railleries. « Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Toi, mon ange. »

« Moi ? » Merlin fronce les sourcils et il se laisse tomber dans le grand canapé.

En se courbant, Gwen ferme le livre et le dépose sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. « Tu as eu un rendez-vous où tu t'es clairement amusé, et pourtant tu rentres ici pour te plaindre de chaque petit détail. »

« Je ne me suis pas amusé. »

« Oh si, tu t'es amusé. Je t'ai déjà entendu dire 'non' et 'je ne veux pas' trop de fois avant, Merlin. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui reste silencieux quand il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec quelque chose. »

Chipotant à la couture de son t-shirt, Merlin ne peut pas nier. Les gens essaient toujours de lui dire ce qu'il est sensé faire, en pensant qu'il ne peut pas faire les choses par lui-même, alors il essaie de les faire pour lui avant même qu'ils aient la chance d'essayer, et il ne lui faut qu'un regard pour objecter et montrer aux gens qu'il est capable de faire presque tout. Parfois, il saitque les gens veulent juste être gentil. Comme cette fille, l'été dernier, qui lui a tenu la porte après avoir jeté un regard rapide vers sa jambe. Certes, il avait un tas de sacs de courses, et pourtant il lui a répondu rudement qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même, alors elle l'a laissé.

« Tu l'as laissé venir te prendre, » continue Gwen, « tu l'as laissé choisir le film et tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais rentrer chez toi après. Tu t'es amusé avec lui et tu as aimé parler avec lui. Tu as aussi aimé le cola et les popcorn. Allez, Merlin, tu prends _toujours_ du cola et des popcorn en regardant un film. » Gwen sourit.

Merlin mâchouille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. « En fait, c'est vrai, peut-être que je me suis un peu amusé ce soir. »

« Un peu ? Il est 00h30, tu as beaucoup aimé. » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Il n'est pas si mal. Le film était drôle et c'était sympa de ne pas devoir payer pour la bouffe et les boissons. » Merlin lui lance en regard en coin et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est agréable de parler avec Arthur, aussi, non ? »

En hochant la tête, Merlin est presque radieux. « J'avais peur qu'il utilise cette soirée pour s'excuser encore et encore, mais il ne l'a pas fait une fois. Il n'a pas posé de questions sur ma jambe, nous avons juste bavardé, du film, de ce que nous aimions. Il a une Xbox, aussi ! »

Gwen rigole. « Et bien dans ce cas, c'est le paradis. »

« Il a même déjà pensé à des choses que nous pourrions faire ensemble. » Merlin rougit.

« Alors, tu le revois quand ? »

En relevant les yeux, il y a un sourire lumineux sur le visage de Merlin. « Nous allons au zoo demain. »

 **OOO**

« Bon dieu, tu es de bonne humeur. Tu t'es reposé ce week-end ? »

Arthur sourit à Léon. « Je ne peux pas être heureux pour une fois ? »

« Après le dernier désastre avec…d'accord, je ne vais même pas mentionner son nom…tu mérites d'être heureux. Qui est-ce ? » En prenant leurs sacs de sport pour aller faire du football, Léon ferme le coffre de sa voiture.

Réajustant le poids de son sac sur son épaule, Arthur commence à marcher vers le club. « Tu te rappelles de ce type que j'ai bousculé au café ? »

« Tu…tu sors avec ce gars qui à cette jambe ? » Léon cligne des yeux.

« Ouais. Et pour ton information, Léon, il a deux jambes comme nous. » Gardant la porte ouverte pour son ami, Arthur fait un geste d'impatience avec sa tête pour le faire rentrer.

Léon ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Comment ça fonctionne ? J'entends par là…tu vas rencontrer des problèmes tôt ou tard. »

« Tu es en train de dire que je ne devrais pas sortir avec lui à cause de son… » Handicap. Ça semble être le mot officiel, mais Arthur ne parvient pas à le dire. Merlin doit rencontrer des problèmes à cause de sa prothèse - sa G-leg comme il l'appelle, Arthur doit toujours se renseigner sur ce que c'est exactement – mais c'est un type normal, non ?

« Non ! » Léon secoue la tête. « Quiconque parvient à coller ce sourire sur ton visage mérite de sortir avec toi. » Il sourit. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Nous avons été voir un film l'autre soir. Et nous sommes allés au zoo hier. »

« Le zoo ? » Léon relève un sourcil. « Tu es romantique ! » Il sourit.

En soupirant, Arthur dépose son sac par terre et il ouvre son casier pour fourrer sa veste sur l'étagère du haut. « Ce n'était pas l'une de mes meilleures idées. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Il est l'une de ces personnes qui prétendent que les zoo sont des lieux de torture ? »

Arthur ricane. « Nous avons effectivement parlé de l'idée de garder les animaux en captivité. Mais non, il pense aussi qu'aussi longtemps que les zoo garderont un environnement aussi proche de leur habitat naturel, alors que les zoos sont un bon outil d'éducation pour les gens. »

« Waouh. » Léon sourit.

« Quoi ? » Arthur retire le maillot de son sac et il commence à se changer.

« C'est différent. Toutes tes relations antérieures ont commencé entre les draps, et généralement ne sont rien de plus que ça – basé sur le sexe. Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu avec un mec avec qui tu voulais vraiment bavarder et discuter de ces choses. » Léon acquiesce.

« Ah, arrête ça. C'est juste…je ne sais pas si il… » Étonnamment, Arthur n'y a pas beaucoup réfléchi. Mais à la façon dont Merlin a réagi quand il a passé un bras autour de lui, Arthur doute que Merlin ait été avec beaucoup d'autres personnes avant.

« Allez, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Tu sais, je suis sorti avec Percy pendant quatre mois avant de passer au niveau supérieur. »

Arthur grogne. Ils ont tous entendu l'histoire assez souvent, et Léon pourrait vraiment devenir le prêcheur du sujet sur 'le sexe lors d'un premier rencard'. « Bref. Le zoo n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Car ça signifiait marcher beaucoup. Merlin était vraiment fatigué quand je l'ai ramené chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Allez, tu dis qu'il veut être traité comme n'importe qui. Il a probablement pensé qu'il aurait l'air d'un pleurnichard en disant qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être que tu devrais l'emmener dans des endroits où il ne faut pas trop marcher. »

Arthur n'est pas très concentré pendant l'entraînement. Léon lui a fait quelques suggestions qui méritent sa réflexion.

 **OOO**

« Passe moi la confiture, s'il te plait ? » Gwen lève la main mais ne détache pas son regard du journal.

« Tu sais, Gwen. » Merlin lui tend le pot. « Si tu continues à lire, je peux aller déjeuner avec mon ordinateur pour travailler. »

Elle lève les yeux et sourit. « Tu détestes les miettes sur ton clavier, mais tu as raison. C'est très impoli de ma part de continuer à lire. Alors, comment était ton rendez vous de la nuit dernière ? »

Merlin rougit légèrement. « C'était sympa. »

« Juste sympa ? Allez, donne moi tous les détails ! »

« Il l'a refait. » Merlin pose son toast et il retire la croûte.

Après avoir étalé généreusement de la confiture sur son propre toast, Gwen lève à nouveau les yeux. « Il a refait quoi ? »

« Il a tout choisi pour moi. Il a choisi où nous sommes allés, ce que nous avons fait. Gwen, il a même choisi ce que j'allais manger et il a commandé pour moi ! » Il y a un petit froncement sur le visage de Merlin.

« Et tu as râlé de toute façon. » Gwen sourit.

« Tu parles que j'ai râlé ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Et bien, tu t'imagines qu'il m'a présenté des excuses, non ? Mais tout ce qu'il a dit c'est 'Merlin ? Ferme là !' »

Gwen éclate de rire. « Alors tu es resté là et tu l'as laissé décider pour toi. Il est bon pour toi, chéri. Il sait que tu peux tout faire par toi-même, comme décider. Et pourtant, Il choisit pour toi et il n'abandonne pas quand tu râles pour des choses stupides. »

« Tu penses que c'est stupide ? »

« Parfois, Merlin, parfois tu as juste besoin de te laisser aller. Tu es à l'aise avec lui, non ? Ce n'est pas agréable qu'il te surprenne avec toutes ces choses ? »

Merlin joue avec son couteau sur la table pendant un moment avant de faire un petit sourire à Gwen. « Ouais. C'est surtout agréable quand il… »

En le regardant dans l'expectative, Gwen attend.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu personne de cette façon dans ma vie. C'est comme si je devais d'abord m'y habituer. Et j'apprécie vraiment la façon qu'il a de me toucher la main, ou de passer son bras autour de moi ou… » Merlin rougit fortement. « De m'embrasser pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit… »

« Il t'a embrassé pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit ? » Gwen ne peut contenir son gloussement. « C'est formidable. »

En mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, le sourire de Merlin disparaît de son visage. « Et si je m'y habituais un peu trop ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et si…je crois…il n'a jamais connu personne avec une seule jambe, et il sera horrifié la première fois qu'il la verra. Et quand que je me serais habitué à toutes ces choses, il partira. »

« Merlin… »

« Je ne serais jamais capable de lui montrer ça. » Merlin désigne son moignon. « Ça va le faire fuir. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses aller si loin. Je vais devoir y mettre un terme avant qu'il se fasse des idées. Ce que je veux dire, que peut-il attendre d'un éclopé ? »

Gwen dépose sa tasse avec tellement de force que le thé imbibe les bords. « Merlin Emrys ! Tu t'es entendu parler ? Ce n'est pas comme si il ne savait pas pour ta jambe. Si il pense que c'est dégueulasse ou ne pas pouvoir le gérer, est-ce qu'il passerait autant de temps avec toi. Donne lui une chance ! »

« Mais si ça se termine mal ? »

En grognant, elle se lève. « Ça pourrait mal finir si tu avais deux jambes. Merlin, ne détruit pas les choses avant qu'elles aient commencées. Si il ne supporte pas de voir ta jambe, il ne te mérite pas. Mais ne pas le laisser le découvrir, ce n'est pas juste ! Dés le premier instant, il était intéressé par toi, toi en tant que personne. Pas comme le 'pauvre gars avec une jambe'. Il s'en fiche, tu ne le vois pas ? Autorise toi à être heureux une fois dans ta vie ! »

Avec ça, elle se précipite hors de la cuisine et elle laisse Merlin assis là, dans ses pensées.

 **OOO**

Ils ne se sont pas vu l'un l'autre depuis une semaine. Merlin était trop occupé avec sa programmation et Arthur était parti pour un petit voyage d'affaire.

« Hé. »

Merlin sursaute quand il entend la voix. « Salut ! » Son visage s'illumine. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Nous ne devions pas…nous devions ? »

En rigolant, Arthur se rapproche, en lançant quelques trucs sur la table avant de retirer sa veste et puis de s'asseoir. « Non, nous ne devions pas nous voir. J'ai pris l'avion plus tôt et j'allais passer la soirée seul. Alors j'ai pensé venir ici. »

« Et si je n'avais pas été là ? » Merlin ne peut s'empêcher d'être radieux, c'est si bon de voir Arthur.

« Ça valait la peine. » Arthur se lève à nouveau. « Ça te dérange si je me serre un cola ? »

« Je peux le faire, tu es l'invité. » Merlin se lève, heureux de ne pas avoir retiré sa prothèse quand il est rentré plus tôt.

En soufflant, Arthur se retourne pour aller dans la cuisine. « Je suis déjà venu avant. Tu veux quelque chose, aussi, tant que j'y suis ? » Il revient et il dépose une bouteille de cola en face de Merlin alors qu'il ouvre la sienne. « Tu vois, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Mais… ! » Merlin fronce les sourcils. Arthur ne devrait rien avoir à faire. Il est parfaitement capable d'être un bon hôte et de servir à boire à ses visiteurs !

« Merlin ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ferme là, assieds toi et choisis un jeu. J'en ai ramené des nouveaux et je suis prêt à te botter les fesses. » Arthur rigole.

Lentement, Merlin se détend, il s'assoit et il se penche sur les jeux avant d'opter pour le jeu de foot.

 **OOO**

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air d'une peluche avec cette barbe, Mordred. » Arthur sourit.

« Une peluche ? » Le jeune homme le dévisage.

« Ouais, une peluche. C'est bizarre, en fait. »

« Plus adulte. » Percy rigole alors que Mordred fait la moue.

En reniflant, Mordred lace ses crampons. « Vous êtes tous jaloux car ce que vous appelez une barbe, c'est juste quelques poils ici et là. Au moins, je peux en faire pousser une vrai. Et c'est l'hiver, j'ai le droit de porter la barbe ! »

En rigolant, ils taquinent tous un peu plus Mordred, et alors qu'ils finissent tous de s'habiller, ils partent sur le terrain de foot ensemble.

« Alors, quand va-t-on rencontrer ton sinistre Merlin ? » Demande Percy.

Arthur hausse les épaules. « Quand il voudra vous rencontrer ? »

« Ramène le, nous pourrons jouer au foot. » Mordred frappe le ballon qui traverse le terrain pour aller vers le goal.

« Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas. Il a dit qu'il aimait en faire quand il était gosse, mais sa G-leg n'est pas faite pour le sport et il ne veut pas porter d'autres prothèses pour faire du sport. » Arthur met ses gants.

Mordred s'arrête et se tourne. « Alors il ne peut rien faire ? »

En fronçant les sourcils, Arthur secoue la tête. « Il fait du sport, tu devrais voir les muscles de ses bras. »

Même si il porte son maillot de gardien sous un sweat, Percy essaie de faire ressortir ses biceps et Arthur grogne. « Pas comme ça. Il a juste une belle finition du haut de son corps. Mais il ne peut courir pas courir pour en revenir au fait. »

« Alors ramène le au pub samedi, » suggère Léon. « Nous aimerions tous le rencontrer. Ça à l'air d'être un chic type, pas besoin de le cacher. »

Arthur commence ses échauffements. « Je lui demanderai si il veut venir, d'accord ? » Oui, pourquoi il ne présenterait pas Merlin à ses amis ? Jusqu'à maintenant, les choses se passent bien et Arthur peut vraiment les imaginer sur du long terme. Il sait que c'est encore un peu tôt pour en parler, mais c'est important pour lui que Merlin puisse s'entendre avec ses amis. Non pas qu'il a besoin de leur approbation, mais peut être, que si il trouve le bon moment, il pourra le demander à Merlin.

 **OOO**

« J'aime ça. »

Merlin lève les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Ce sourire sur ton visage. » Gwen fait courir ses doigts sur la joue de Merlin.

« Je souris de temps en temps, tu sais ? » Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir légèrement.

Gwen pose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « De temps en temps, je sais. Mais tout le temps, c'est nouveau. Et ça te va bien. »

Merlin secoue sa main comme si il la chassait mais elle ne part pas.

« Il est bien pour toi. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. » Merlin ne regarde pas Gwen délibérément à cause de son mensonge évident.

Elle rigole simplement. « Non, bien sûr que non. Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'il vienne te prendre, qu'il choisisse des choses pour toi, ou qu'il est juste là quand tu as besoin de lui. »

Le visage de Merlin se décompose. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. »

« Bien sûr que si, mon cœur. Il a trouvé le bon équilibre entre faire les choses pour toi et te donner assez d'espace quand tu fais ton 'je suis indépendant et je n'ai besoin de personne'. Crois moi, il est bien pour toi. » Gwen lui sourit de façon si encourageante que Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Oui, peut-être que Gwen a raison et qu'Arthur est bon pour lui.

 **OOO**

Merlin prend une grande inspiration et il ouvre la porte du pub. D'abord, il avait été très effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer les amis d'Arthur. Même après les deux mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble – chaque fois où Gwen avait insisté, pour aller au ciné, pour se promener, sortir dîner ou juste jouer à des jeux – Merlin pensait toujours que c'était un peu trop tôt pour ça. Au final, il avait accepté et à présent il allait dans cet endroit, les mains moites et le cœur battant vite. La plupart des amis, qu'Arthur appelait ses amis, faisaient partie de son équipe de football, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient en forme et capable de faire du sport, et Merlin en avait plus qu'assez d'être intimidé par des sportifs quand il était ado.

Le fait de rentrer tout seul dans le pub le rend un peu plus nerveux. Les quelques fois où il est sorti comme ça, il était avec Gwen. Parfois, Gauvain vient et Merlin est toujours heureux d'être soutenu. Mais maintenant, il est seul, où est Arthur ?

« Merlin ! »

Quand il se retourne, il est face à Arthur qui sourit largement. « Salut ! Arthur…je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée… »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » Arthur passe un bras autour de lui. « Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre pour te rencontrer. Et si ils sont aussi horribles que tu le penses, nous pouvons toujours partir après une bière, d'accord ? »

C'est avec ça qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Si Merlin se sent mal à l'aise pour n'importe quoi, ils pourront partir.

« Les gars, c'est Merlin. »

La main ferme sur le bas de son dos le rassure et Merlin fait un signe de tête au groupe. « Salut. Enchanté. »

Arthur les présente tous, mais Merlin n'a pas besoin des présentations. Il a souvent entendu leurs noms avant et leurs descriptions. Le géant avec les cheveux court est Percy, le seul avec des boucles est Léon et le petit gars avec beaucoup de cheveux devant le visage est Mordred. Trois personnes, trois nouvelles personnes pour une première, il peut gérer ça, non ?

En regardant attentivement, Arthur ne remarque même pas qu'il retient son souffle. C'est important. Il sait combien Merlin est timide en présence de nouvelles personnes qui savent pour sa jambe, et bien sûr il a dit à Merlin qu'ils sont au courant. Mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ses amis traitent tous Merlin comme il voudrait qu'on le traite. Comme un type ordinaire.

Cependant, même si les amis d'Arthur semblent tous sympa et certains d'entre eux intimidant – et Merlin n'est pas petit – il ne faut pas longtemps à Merlin pour se détendre. Ils sont tous sympa. Quelqu'un a payé la tournée suivante et l'a automatiquement inclus. Ils lui posent quelques questions sur son boulot, et sur comment il arrive à supporter d'être avec Arthur, d'une manière dont Merlin présume être leur façon de procéder entre eux, et il apprécie vraiment qu'ils fassent en sorte de faire comme si il faisait parti de leur groupe.

Quand Arthur le raccompagne chez lui après la dernière tournée, il attrape la main de Merlin. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait ça en publique, Merlin se détachait toujours, en prétendant qu'il avait besoin de son bras pour équilibrer sa marche. Peut-être que c'est l'alcool, ou que Merlin se sent vraiment bien car il se laisse faire à présent.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? » Merlin lui lance un regard de côté, une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

Arthur se sent nerveux. Et si Merlin déteste ses potes ? « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Merlin enfonce le bonnet un peu plus fort sur sa tête.

« Je veux simplement que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. »

« Je pense que je les apprécie. Ils sont…bien. »

« Bien ? » Bien c'est…vraiment bien ou est-ce quelque chose d'ennuyeux pour Merlin ?

« Ouais, » Merlin serre sa main. Il veut rassurer Arthur sur le fait que ses amis sont biens. « Des gars sympa. » Et ils sont tous sexy à leur propre façon, mais Arthur un peu plus. Merlin mord sa lèvre inférieur, il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il a passé une bonne soirée, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et Arthur est toujours à ses côtés.

Ils arrivent chez Merlin mais Arthur ne veut pas laisser s'en aller Merlin. Alors il le tire vers lui et il effleure ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Ils t'adorent tous, tu sais ? »

Merlin se penche sur Arthur. « Alors je n'ai pas radoté des choses stupides et j'étais assez bien avec eux durant la soirée ? »

« Tu ne les as pas encore vraiment vu en soirée, » rigole Arthur. « Mais quand tu es allé aux toilettes, ils ont tous levé leurs pouces. »

En souriant, Merlin recule un peu. « Ce qui veut dire que tu as le droit de revenir jouer à la Xbox ? »

« Je pense. »

« Alors tu viens demain ? » Le cœur de Merlin dérate un peu. C'est bon de savoir qu'il ne s'est pas ridiculisé et qu'ils ne se sont pas moqués de lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour lui au début de la soirée, mais maintenant il pense que c'est important que les amis d'Arthur puissent l'imaginer comme un ami.

Arthur lui fait un petit signe de tête, il se penche pour lui faire un autre baiser de bonne nuit et ensuite il lâche Merlin à contre cœur. « Bonne nuit, Merlin. »

 **OOO**

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Merlin examine la nouvelle articulation avec attention. Il a rendu Gauvain totalement fou quand ils ont refait le moule, en pleurnichant sur le fait que c'était ennuyeux d'attendre que ça sèche. Plus tard, quand la jambe est faite, il marche avec pendant un temps pour savoir comment il se sent et ensuite pour que Gauvain fasse quelques petits réajustements pour que le réceptacle soit parfait. Maintenant, il voit la nouvelle peinture pour la première fois.

« Aithusa, » il murmure, en passant son index le long des détails sur les ailes du dragon blanc.

En souriant, Gauvain se rapproche. Que Merlin ait déjà donné un nom au nouveau dragon est bon signe. « Il s'appelle ainsi ? »

« Elle s'appelle ainsi. » Merlin lève les yeux d'où il est assis. « C'est clairement une fille. » Ses yeux sont brillants.

Gauvain rigole. « Si tu le dis. Tu es l'expert des dragons, je ne fais que les peindre. »

« Je l'adore. Elle est plus délicate et fragile que Kilgharrah, mais je l'aime déjà. Merci, Gauvain. »

En tapotant l'épaule de Merlin, Gauvain se retourne vers les papiers que Merlin doit signer. « Heureux que tu l'aimes. Mais le plus important c'est que la jambe aille. Si tu ressens un inconfort ou… »

« Je connais la chanson, Gauvain, ce n'est pas ma première G-leg. J'ai été le cobaye de ton invention et celle d'Oncle Gaius, tu te rappelles ? J'ai eu une G-leg avant même qu'elle soit brevetée, tu as fais les changements dessus en fonction de mes remarques. »

« Je sais, tu es le seul, l'original. » Gauvain sourit et lui tend les papiers. « Merci à toi, c'est une grosse réussite. Alors, comment va Arthur ? »

Merlin rougit et baisse les yeux. « Bien, je pense. » Il se tend quand il sent Gauvain le serrer.

« C'est cool de te voir amoureux. »

En secouant la tête, Merlin se ment à lui-même. « Je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est juste…sympa d'avoir un ami qui n'est pas également celui qui fait mes jambes. »

En rigolant, Gauvain secoue la tête. « Peu importe ce que tu dis. » Il tend à Merlin une copie des papiers. « Prends soin d'Aithusa, veux tu ? »

« Compte là-dessus. »

 **OOO**

« Hé ! » Arthur tient un sac de plat chinois à emporter.

« Salut. » Merlin n'est pas sûr de lui. Il aurait probablement dû annuler cette soirée, il n'est pas dans son meilleur soir.

« J'ai ramené un nouveau jeu que tu voudras essayer. » Arthur le sort de la poche de sa veste avant de la pendre.

Même si Merlin apprécie qu'Arthur se sente comme chez lui à présent, il sent qu'il aurait préféré être seul. Il a du mal à l'écouter parler du film qu'ils ont vu la dernière fois alors qu'il va chercher une bouteille de cola et d'eau.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ? » Arthur le regarde dans l'expectative.

« Quoi ? » Merlin secoue la tête. « Je suis désolé, Arthur. Je ne voulais pas annuler ce rendez vous mais… »

Arthur tend le bras et il tire Merlin vers lui. « Tu n'es pas dans un bon jour, hein ? »

Pendant un moment, Merlin se donne le droit de se détendre contre Arthur. « Non. Le boulot est plutôt astreignant en ce moment, il y a des délais à respecter et quand le temps change comme maintenant, ma jambe me fait mal. Je me masserai plus tard. » Il inspire profondément.

« Pourquoi plus tard ? »

Le doux chuchotement fait que Merlin pose son visage contre l'épaule d'Arthur. Peut être que c'est bien qu'il soit ici après tout. Autant il peut être un con et un vrai crétin, mais parfois il sait juste quoi dire pour que Merlin se sente mieux. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerai ? » Arthur frotte des petits cercles dans le dos de Merlin.

Merlin se recule lentement. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Arthur a envie de suivre Merlin, mais il sait que c'est mieux ainsi. Même si il est certain que voir Merlin sans sa jambe ne le dérangerait pas, il est certain que Merlin pense le contraire. Alors, il s'occupe de son côté en plaçant la nourriture et le café sur la table, et en lisant la notice à l'arrière du jeu qu'il a rapporté.

Dans sa chambre, Merlin prend quelques anti douleur avant de retirer sa jambe et de soupirer de soulagement. Avec des gestes précis, il dénoue les muscles restants et quand il les sent se décontracter, il réfléchit au fait de remettre sa jambe. Mais il sait que ça va seulement lui causer plus d'inconfort. En sautillant vers son armoire, il s'arrête tout près. Que va-t-il porter, alors qu'Arthur ne l'a jamais vu comme ça ? Il va probablement s'enfuir quand il le verra revenir en sautillant. Alors, il décide de prendre l'un de ses jogging non découpé et de mettre la jambe sans coupure dans l'élastique.

Mais Arthur ne le regarde même pas quand il revient et il se glisse avec précaution à côté de lui dans le canapé. « Tu as rapporté quoi ? »

« Le jeu ou la bouffe ? » En souriant, Arthur désigne la vaisselle et il explique pourquoi il les aime autant. Quand il voit Merlin hésiter, il propose « Que dirais tu de goûter à tout ? »

Ils mangent en silence avant qu'Arthur lève les yeux. « Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

En hochant la tête, Merlin dépose son assiette et il s'affale. « Un peu, ouais. »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Hmm ? » Merlin ferme les yeux alors qu'il pose sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas. Mais…c'était un accident ? » Arthur retient sa respiration. Il n'a jamais posé de questions auparavant, ni soutirer des informations à Gwen. Il sent qu'il a besoin de réponse venant de Merlin, quand il sera prêt.

« Non, ostéosarcome. » Quand Arthur ne répond rien, Merlin ouvre les yeux et ajoute « cancer des os. »

En essayant de ne pas happer l'air de façon trop audible, Arthur mord l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Merlin a perdu sa jambe à cause du cancer.

« Oui, Arthur, » Merlin le regarde. « J'étais malade. Ils l'ont diagnostiqué quand j'avais 14 ans. C'était la jambe ou moi. » Il hausse les épaules. « Ils m'ont retiré la jambe avant que ça m'emporte. »

« Je suis… »

« Si tu dis 'je suis désolé' maintenant, je te fouts dehors. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour être honnête. Tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé est faux. »

Merlin se recouche à nouveau. « Le sarcome était sur mon genoux. J'avais tout le temps mal. Et quand ils ont finalement pris une décision, la tumeur avait rongé bien plus que mon genou, ils n'ont pas pu le sauver. Après la chirurgie, je me suis réveillé et elle était partie. »

En déglutissant avec difficulté, Arthur mord sa lèvre inférieure. Quelle horrible chose à traverser pour un gamin ! En fait, horrible pour tout le monde, mais à un si jeune âge…Il en reste sans voix.

« Et puis j'ai eu la nouvelle. J'ai appris comment marcher avec. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. »

« Tu as eu mal ? » Arthur sait que la question est stupide, mais ce n'était pas une petite chirurgie, ça devait faire un mal de chien.

Merlin semble réfléchir à sa question. « En fait, pas plus qu'avant. Et c'est allé en s'améliorant plutôt qu'en dégénérant, alors… » Il hausse encore les épaules.

En prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, Arthur regarde Merlin. « C'est toujours là ? »

« La jambe ? Non, nous n'en avons pas fait toute une affaire. Pas d'enterrement. Elle est partie. »

« Non, je veux dire… »

« Le cancer ? Pas jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis ce qu'ils appellent un survivant. » Merlin rigole sèchement. « Nous savons tous que ça peut revenir. Qui sait, peut-être que c'est déjà le cas et que je ne le sais pas encore. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un temps.

« Tu sais, » Merlin ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il n'a jamais parlé comme ça à personne, sauf peut-être à Gwen. « Je suis une épave. Mon cancer peut revenir à n'importe quel moment. En plus, un moignon, ce n'est pas fait pour marcher tout le temps, il pourrait s'infecter, sans quoi ils devraient encore me prendre un peu plus de ma jambe. Quelque chose pourrait arriver à ma jambe saine, qui n'est pas faite pour supporter autant d'efforts. » Il regarde à nouveau vers Arthur. « Tôt ou tard, je pourrais finir en chaise. »

Arthur ne sait pas quoi dire. Dans l'immédiat, il ressent tellement de chose pour Merlin. Il est désolé qu'il ait dû traversé tout ça, et il pense que c'est étrange la façon qu'à Merlin d'en parler. Peut-être que c'est ainsi que Merlin gère le problème ? En énonçant les faits sans la moindre émotions ?

Merlin s'attend à ce qu'Arthur se lève pour partir en moins d'une seconde. Pourquoi il resterait ? Un homme comme Arthur pourrait avoir n'importe qui, il n'a pas besoin d'un impotent comme lui, quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir un boulet tôt ou tard. Il n'a pas de raison de rester. Merlin est trop épuisé pour s'inquiéter de sa réaction. Il pourra toujours y penser plus tard quand Arthur sera sorti de sa vie.

Il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire, mais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ? En passant un bras autour des épaules de Merlin, Arthur le tire vers lui et il enfonce son nez dans ses cheveux. Et même si sa poitrine est lourde des émotions qui le parcourent car Merlin a dépeint une sombre image de son avenir, il sait qu'il veut être là. Si Merlin l'y autorise.

 **OOO**

« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? » Gwen mélange la sauce qu'elle a fait pour les pâtes.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Merlin est assis à la table et il vient tout juste de poser les bouteilles d'eau à leurs places.

« Les verres, Merlin, nous avons pour habitude d'utiliser des verres dans cette maison. »

En soupirant de façon dramatique, Merlin ouvre l'une des armoires et il sort deux verres. Ils ne sont pas au restaurant, qu'est qu'il y a de mal à boire de l'eau à la bouteille ? Mais Gwen est comme ça et elle pourrait râler toute la soirée si il posait ses lèvres sur la bouteille.

« Tu vas voir Arthur plus tard ? »

« Non, nous allons au pub demain. »

« Tu vois, il n'est pas parti en courant. » Gwen semble vraiment contente d'elle alors qu'elle place les spaghettis dans leurs assiettes.

« Pas encore. » Merlin ne veut pas avoir cette discussion maintenant.

Cependant, On dirait que Gwen ne veut pas abandonner. « Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu lui as raconté ton histoire. Tu lui as laissé voir ce qui tu faisais le plus peur. Et il ne s'est pas levé pour partir, et il veut encore te voir. »

« Il le fera, une fois qu'il verra ça. » En mettant plus de parmesan dans son assiette, Merlin espère qu'il n'a pas raison.

En roulant les yeux, Gwen rempli son verre d'eau. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il a fait quelques recherches sur Google ? Et il y a assez de choses à trouver sur le net pour qu'il ait une petite idée de l'allure de ta jambe. »

« Tu crois qu'il l'a fait ? » La fourchette de Merlin balance dangereusement avec les spaghettis entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Gwen hausse les épaules. « C'est ce que je ferai si je rencontrais l'homme de mes rêves et qu'il avait quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de raconter aux gens ce que ça implique, alors je voudrais être préparée. »

« Tu as fait ça avant qu'on emménage ensemble ? » Il a oublié sa nourriture.

« Pour être honnête, oui. » Gwen pose sa fourchette. « Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons nous, Merlin ? Depuis l'école secondaire ? J'étais là quand c'est arrivé, j'étais assise avec toi quand tu as essayé prothèse après prothèse et ce n'était pas la joie. Et pourtant, tu ne parles jamais de ce que tu ressens, ni de tes difficultés. »

Merlin mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai, les implications d'avoir une prothèse…il en parle simplement avec Gauvain, et parfois avec son ostéopathe. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir, il ne veut pas être l'un de ces gars qui n'a pas d'autre sujet de conversation que ce qu'il ressent.

« Je sais que tu veux garder ça pour toi. Tu veux montrer au monde entier que tu peux tout faire par toi-même. Et je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas, Merlin. » Gwen tend le bras et elle pose une main sur celle de Merlin. « Parfois, ce serait juste un peu plus facile si tu laissais les gens comprendre, et ne pas les laisser deviner par eux même ce que c'est. »

« Tu penses, il... »

En serrant sa main, Gwen commence à enrouler des pâtes sur sa fourchette. « Oui, je pense qu'il veut comprendre. Tu penses vraiment qu'il reviendra toujours avec le comportement que tu as eu lors de votre première rencontre ? » Elle sourit.

 **OOO**

« C'est sympa de la part de Merlin d'être passé. » Léon fait frapper sa serviette dans la direction du cul d'Arthur qui va à son casier.

« Ouais. » Arthur se sent stupide car il se sent un peu rougir tandis que Léon le regarde. « Quoi ? » Merlin est venu durant l'entraînement de foot et il les a regardé un moment, sous prétexte de lui rapporter un pull qu'il avait oublié. Arthur ne pouvait plus vraiment se concentrer ensuite, et quand l'entraînement s'est terminé, il est allé vers Merlin et il a été récompensé par un petit baiser.

Léon sourit. « Combien de fois je te l'ai déjà dit ? Si je n'avais pas Percy, j'irai vers lui. »

Ils ont nettoyé le terrain de foot, et tous les autres sont déjà partis au moment où ils entraient dans les vestiaires.

« Il est adorable, mais… »

En déposant les ballons dans leur panier, et les autres équipements d'un footballeur, Léon le regarde. « Exprime le fond de ta pensée ? »

« Non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si il me laissera un jour être avec lui. » Arthur s'assoit et il retire ses baskets.

« Pourquoi ? » En retirant son maillot et en cherchant après ses affaires pour la douche, Léon a la tête dans son casier.

En soupirant, Arthur le regarde et il raconte à Léon ce que lui a dit Merlin.

« Et ça t'ennuie ? » Léon s'assoit en face de son ami, la douche apparemment oubliée.

« Non. » Arthur secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en soucier. Bordel, si il était à nouveau malade ? Je serai là. Et sil il devait finir en chaise ? Je le pousserais. » Il hausse les épaules.

Un énorme sourire divise le visage de Léon. « C'est formidable de te voir amoureux. Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance. »

Arthur sourit avec ironie. « Je sais. Maintenant, je dois juste le faire comprendre à Merlin. »

 **OOO**

Merlin aime les soirées comme celle-ci. Ils sont blottis sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film. Il apprécie qu'Arthur n'ait pas pris la fuite après leur conversation, et il se réjouit d'être contre lui. C'est vraiment très prévenant de la part d'Arthur de s'être mis automatiquement du côté de sa bonne jambe, et qu'il lui caresse tendrement l'arrière du cou avec son pouce, ce qui envoie des frissons dans l'échine de Merlin.

Le film est en fait ennuyeux, mais avoir Merlin si près de lui est excitant, Arthur n'est pas certain de comment pourrait réagir Merlin, il sait juste qu'il a besoin de le faire maintenant, déplacer leur 'relation' à un niveau supérieur, il a attendu assez longtemps. Alors, il tire tendrement Merlin plus près de lui et quand il tourne sa tête pour le regarder, Arthur presses ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin. Ces fantastiques lèvres pulpeuses qu'il veut embrasser depuis le moment où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

Ce n'est pas comme si ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés avant. Habituellement, quand ils se quittent après une soirée comme celle-ci, un petit bisou rapide sur les lèvres quand ils se rencontrent quelque part, alors Merlin se penche. Il aime embrasser Arthur. Ça prouve qu'ils peuvent être un peu plus que des amis.

Arthur sort sa langue et caresse le bord des lèvres de Merlin, et quand elles s'ouvrent à lui, il glisse sa langue à l'intérieur, en essayant de ne pas gémir. Ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant, être si intime. C'est un simple baiser, un baiser qu'il pourrait avoir avec n'importe quel type dans une boîte qu'il essaierait de ramener, mais c'est Merlin. Merlin a besoin de temps pour s'habituer aux choses, il est trop obstiné à croire que c'est impossible pour lui. Très prudemment, Arthur approfondit leur baiser.

Alors c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est embrassé. Vraiment embrassé, pas juste un simple effleurement des lèvres. Merlin essaie de répertorier toutes les saveurs et les sensations et…mais non. Il fait un petit bruit et il pose une main sur la poitrine d'Arthur, son cœur bat rapidement. Ils ne devraient pas faire ça, ce n'est pas bien. Arthur ne veut pas de lui comme ça, ils sont juste amis.

Quand Arthur se sent repoussé, il essaie de ne pas bouger pour continuer à embrasser Merlin, qui a probablement un peu peur qu'il puisse s'en aller, alors il continue de faire ce qu'il fait.

Merlin panique. Il est piégé contre Arthur qui ne semble pas avoir l'intention de le laisser partir. Il pousse plus fort et il recule la tête en arrière. C'est si bon d'embrasser Arthur mais ça ne va mener nulle part. Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça maintenant, seulement pour le regretter plus tard quand il sera parti ?

« Merlin, » murmure Arthur en ouvrant les yeux. « Qu'est qui ne va pas ? »

« Je…je ne peux pas. Arthur, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. C'est… » Merlin détourne la tête, les larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Il peut vivre sa vie en solitaire et il le fera. Il n'a pas besoin d'entraîner Arthur dans ce merdier de la jambe manquante, ni dans la probabilité d'une maladie.

« Merlin, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Peu importe combien tu essayes de me repousser. Je te veux. Je veux être avec toi. » Arthur laisse Merlin se reculer, mais ils restent en contact car il garde sa main contre le cou de Merlin.

« Mais tes amis sont tellement beaux et tu es si parfait et… » Ça n'a même pas de sens pour Merlin, un mélange d'émotions sort de lui.

« Et alors, toi aussi. » Arthur se rapproche un peu, et il prend le visage de Merlin en coupe dans une main. « C'était ma première pensée quand je t'ai vu. Que je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau. »

« Je ne suis pas parfait. Bordel, Arthur, je suis en pièce détachée ! » Merlin se lève. Il a besoin d'un peu de distance entre eux, pour faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il fait une énorme erreur.

Arthur suit Merlin et il pose une main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher. « Et alors, moi aussi. Tu penses vraiment que mes dents sont correctes ? J'en ai perdu deux dans un petit accident de course, alors… »

« Mais…je suis malade ! »

« Non, tu ne l'es plus. » Arthur sourit. Quelque part, il a fini par comprendre que c'était une manière d'en finir pour Merlin, mais il a compris, et ça ne marche pas avec lui. Merlin n'est pas malade. Il a une jambe qui a été faite pour lui, mais l'autre est parfaitement saine. Et qui sait ce que le futur présage ? Ça pourrait aussi bien être lui qui tombe malade. Mais si un jour Merlin doit se rebattre contre ça, il sera à ses côtés.

« Je suis… » Merlin le repousse à nouveau. « Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir de moi ? Je suis une épave. »

« Tu es magnifique, drôle, sarcastique, indépendant. Tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu es intelligent, éduqué et plein d'esprit. Et bon dieu, tu es sexy. Qu'est ce que je ne voudrais pas ? »

Merlin regarde Arthur et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'y a rien de faux sur le visage d'Arthur, c'est comme si il n'avait pas répété ces paroles, et comme si il les pensait, et ça coupe le souffle de Merlin. Arthur veut de lui. Avec un cœur battant la chamade, il observe Arthur se rapprocher et il frissonne quand il sent la main d'Arthur sur lui, prudente, tendre, mais déterminée. Et quand les lèvres d'Arthur le touchent à nouveau, il ne se débat pas et pour une fois, il se contente d'apprécier.

 **OOO**

Un bruit étrange fait qu'Arthur relève les yeux alors qu'il essayait de trouver un jeu Xbox auquel ils voulaient jouer. Il voit Merlin chipoter à sa jambe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Alarmé, Merlin relève la tête. « Je dois l'enlever. Ne regarde pas ! »

Arthur a beaucoup de mal pour ne pas se lever et aller voir. « Elle te fait mal ? »

« Nan, ça va. C'est juste…après un temps…tu sais… »Merlin hausse les épaules et il se tourne pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas voir.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Je dois laisser l'air entrer pour pouvoir la retirer. Pour retirer l'aspiration. »

En clignant les yeux, Arthur fronce les sourcils. « Alors, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

« Ouais. » Merlin regarde Arthur. C'est la première fois qu'il pose une question là-dessus. Serait-ce le moment de lui montrer ? Il la remet et il se tourne. « Tu entends ça ? L'air qui sort ? C'est de cette façon qu'elle reste en place. Et quand je veux la retirer, j'appuie sur ce bouton. » Merlin le désigne avant d'appuyer dessus. « Ca fait rentrer l'air et je peux la retirer. »

« Sensas. » Arthur essaie de ne pas trop sourire. Habituellement, Merlin fait tout ce qu'il doit faire avec sa jambe dans sa chambre quand il est seul, ou tout du moins pour ne pas le laisser regarder. Le fait qu'il lui explique maintenant, ça signifie beaucoup pour Arthur. Bien sûr, il avait fait quelques recherches sur le net et il avait trouvé quelques vidéos sur youtube, mais c'est différent maintenant. C'est Merlin. Merlin, qui lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler de quelque chose d'aussi intime que sa G-leg.

Le cœur de Merlin bat de plus en plus vite. « Tu veux voir ? »

« Si tu veux me montrer. » Arthur se lève et il se rapproche, pour s'appuyer contre la commode.

« D'accord. » En déglutissant nerveusement, Merlin sait que ça y est. Aussitôt qu'Arthur verra son moignon, il se retournera avec dégoût et il fuira très très loin.

Arthur enfonce ses mains dans le fonds des poches de son jeans et il observe Merlin. C'est un grand moment pour lui, il le sait, mais ça l'est aussi pour lui. Un peu plus excitant qu'un amoureux qui doit simplement se déshabiller. Non pas qu'il fantasme sur les membres manquants, c'est un concept très étrange et ce n'est pas son truc. Mais c'est quelque chose d'important pour Merlin, qui il lui donne finalement l'autorisation de voir, ce qui lui envoie des frissons dans le dos.

Avec des gestes précis, Merlin retire sa jambe pour la poser contre le mur près de son lit. Ensuite, ensuite il chipote à son revêtement et il sort finalement son moignon. Il n'ose pas regarder Arthur, qui n'a pas bougé. Est-ce bon signe ?

« C'est...c'est sensible ? Je veux dire…tu n'as pas à me répondre, je sais que c'est une question très personnelle. C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandé si ça te faisait mal quand tu marchais dessus. » Arthur sait qu'il est en train de bafouiller. Mais ce genre de question lui taraude l'esprit depuis un moment. Il ne veut pas faire à Merlin quelque chose qui pourrait encore plus lui faire mal.

« Parfois, en quelque sorte. Certains jours plus que d'autres. » Merlin commence à masser ses muscles et ensuite il relève son moignon. « Tu vois, là c'est l'os, et c'est là qu'ils ont coupé. »

Arthur déglutit. L'image qu'il a en tête lui fait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, même si la chirurgie n'a rien à voir avec les outils rouillés que l'on trouve à l'arrière d'une veille remise. « Tu me le diras quand tu auras mal ? »

« Ça fait seulement mal quand j'en fais de trop. » Merlin la baisse et il rabat le pantalon sur sa jambe. Arthur est toujours là. Il sent une légère rougeur teinté ses joues et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parcequ'il vient de se mettre à nu devant Arthur, plus que jamais auparavant. Peut-être qu'Arthur va réfléchir à ce qu'il a vu et qu'ensuite il ne reviendra plus ?

« Tu me le diras quand tu forces de trop ? » Arthur tend sa main pour relever Merlin. Il utilise un peu plus de force que nécessaire ce qui déséquilibre Merlin qui tombe contre sa poitrine, ce qu'il apprécie.

Merlin observe Arthur. Habituellement, il aurait eu peur si quelqu'un l'avait tiré comme ça pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais Arthur l'a rattrapé, il se sent en sécurité. Osera-t-il un jour dire à Arthur quand il doit forcer sur sa jambe et que ça lui fait mal ?

« On verra. » Arthur pose un baiser sur le bout du nez de Merlin « Tu ne voulais pas me botter le cul à ce jeu ? »

 **OOO**

« Je l'ai laissé voir. »

Merlin est assis sur le banc dans l'atelier de Gauvain tandis que Gauvain connecte sa jambe sur l'ordinateur, pour télécharger des infos sur des micros processeurs.

En relevant les yeux, Gauvain sourit. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu te branles devant ton copain, mais c'est bien pour toi ! Il t'a rendu la pareil ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain et je ne me suis pas branlé devant lui ! » Merlin rougit et il essaie de ne pas lancer un regard noir à Gauvain.

L'autre homme sourit en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. « Allez, cyborg-boy, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre ? Vous passez tout vos temps libres ensemble, et tu lui roules des pelles à chaque fois que tu le peux. Il t'a présenté à ses amis. Il est sérieux et tu l'aimes aussi. C'est ce que j'appelle un copain. » Il rigole.

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors dis moi ce que c'est. » Gauvain croise les bras sur sa poitrine et il s'appuie contre le banc.

« C'est…je ne sais pas. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de quelqu'un comme moi. » Merlin soupire. Ouais, il a laissé Arthur voir son moignon, il lui a expliqué comment mettre sa jambe et la retirer, et c'est un foutu pas en avant pour lui. Il n'avait jamais fait ça pour quiconque depuis…

« Il a réagi comment ? » Le sourire se transforme en quelque chose de sérieux, une expression intéressée.

Merlin hausse les épaules. « Il a demandé des trucs. »

« Quels trucs ? Des trucs louches comme cet horrible…c'était quoi son nom ? Edward ou quelque chose du genre ? Même son nom était louche. »

« Non, non pas aussi louche. » Merlin frissonne en repensant à ce gars qu'il avait trouvé sur internet. Un gars effrayant qui fantasmait sérieusement sur les amputations. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de Merlin, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des photos du moignon de Merlin ou le voir sur Skype. Quand Merlin lui avait finalement montré, il s'était branlé et c'est là que Merlin avait finalement refermé son ordinateur, et il n'était plus jamais retourné sur l'un de ces sites de rencontre. « Arthur est différent. Il a demandé comment ça fonctionnait et si l'os était sensible et si j'avais mal quand je marchais dessus. Des choses comme ça. »

« Ça m'a l'air raisonnable. »

« Il pouvait trouver ces infos sur internet. » Merlin ne regarde pas Gauvain.

« Il le voulait de toi. Il se soucie de toi. Pas comme cet inconnu sur internet. » En souriant, Gauvain retourne à son travail.

Merlin reste assis en silence pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau. « Tu le penses ? »

« Oui, Cyborg-boy. C'est toi qu'il veut. »

« Je ne suis pas un robot. » Ils échangent ce genre de plaisanterie à chaque fois que Merlin est là. Gauvain l'appelle Cyborg-boy et Merlin insiste sur le fait qu'il n'est pas un robot, même si il sait qu'un cyborg n'est pas un robot. Au début, Merlin détestait ça puis il a fini par comprendre que c'était la façon que Gauvain avait d'appréhender tout ça. Il cache sa bienveillance derrière une attitude bourrue et des confrontations, en nommant les gens par des sobriquets qui pourraient les offenser alors qu'en fait, il essaie juste de les aider.

En faisant quelques ajustements sur la jambe de Merlin, Gauvain sourit. « Je sais. Ton cœur est trop gros pour être celui d'un humain. » Il tend la jambe. « Voilà, essaie là. »

Alors que Merlin la replace et qu'il marche dessus dans l'atelier sous le regard de Gauvain, il hoche la tête. « Ouais, c'est mieux. C'était quoi ? »

« Oh, juste quelques petites choses. Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. » Gauvain fait un grand geste.

« Merci, mec. » Merlin signe les papiers pour le travail que Gauvain a effectué. Il sait que Gauvain à besoin de ces signatures, sans quoi il ne peut pas avoir d'argent. Ils se serrent la main et Gauvain l'attire plus près de lui pour une accolade. « A plus. »

Alors que Merlin est déjà là a porte, Gauvain l'appelle à nouveau. « Merlin ? Tu as regardé les liens que je t'ai envoyés ? »

En rougissant, Merlin secoue la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas regardé. Je n'ai pas besoin de liens qui donne des conseils sexuels aux amputés. »

« Menteur ! » Le rire de Gauvain le suit jusque dehors, et Merlin est certain qu'il peut toujours entendre le rire de Gauvain quand il passe le coin de la rue pour se diriger vers la station de métro la plus proche.

 **OOO**

En y allant progressivement, Arthur prend ses habitudes dans l'appartement de Merlin. Il sait que c'est aussi celui de Gwen, mais elle s'est trouvé un nouveau copain et il ne la plu vu depuis longtemps. Pas que ça le dérange, il veut passer plus de temps avec Merlin, pas avec Gwen.

« Tu as déjà mis le jeu ? » Il passe devant Merlin après l'avoir rapidement embrasser pour lui dire bonjour et il prend les chips sur son passage. Ils ont un rendez-vous sérieux ce soir. Un rendez-vous pour une partie sérieuse. Il veut botter le cul de Merlin ! Arthur retire ses chaussures et il s'assoit près de Merlin sur son lit. La télévision de Merlin est beaucoup mieux pour jouer que celle qu'il partage avec Gwen dans le salon.

« Ouais ! » Les yeux de Merlin sont brillants. Ce n'est pas qu'il est meilleur joueur qu'Arthur dans ce jeu, mais il veut montrer à Arthur qu'il est le meilleur !

Après le préparatif habituel des boissons et de l'ouverture des chips, ils commencent à jouer.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'y a toujours aucun vainqueur, mais Arthur s'amuse beaucoup. Une année auparavant, il jouait seulement à la Xbox avec un plaisir coupable, en pensant que c'était pour les geek, quelque chose que l'on fait chez soi, en espérant que personne ne l'apprenne. Alors jouer avec Merlin est amusant. A chaque fois qu'il jette un coup d'œil, Merlin a ce regard concentré sur le visage, son nez légèrement retroussé, le bout de sa langue sortie et c'est juste trop mignon.

« Ha ! »

Bordel, il n'a pas fait attention pendant un moment, et ça a laissé assez de temps à Merlin pour le battre. Arthur pose la manette sur le lit. « Bravo, tu as gagné. »

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur. » Merlin se retourne et il rayonne.

Arthur se rapproche. Merlin est si adorable quand il est excité comme ça, il a juste envie de l'embrasser. Alors, il presse simplement ses lèvres contre celles de Merlin. Bon dieu, il le désire tellement.

D'abord, Merlin lui retourne un baiser passionné. Il a gagné et c'est son prix. Mais quelque chose est différent cette fois, Arthur semble tellement sérieux et déterminé. Veut-il…non…non, il ne peut pas !

Arthur ne recule pas quand Merlin se retire pour briser le baiser. Il pousse son nez dans les cheveux de Merlin et il pose des petits baisers contre son oreille.

« Arthur…je…je ne peux pas… »

« Chuuuuut, tu peux. Tu es tellement sexy, Merlin et…vraiment, j'ai envie de toi. »

Merlin recule pour regarder Arthur. « Tu veux vraiment… ? »

« Oui. » Arthur devine que Merlin peut prendre la fuite en moins d'une seconde. Il ne s'est jamais permis de faire plus que l'embrasser et la peur est lisible dans son regard.

Après un long moment, Merlin hoche la tête et se détourne de son regard. Alors on y est, Arthur veut plus. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, mais il n'est pas vraiment prêt pour ça. Avec le cœur battant, il attend simplement.

En recommençant à embrasser l'oreille de Merlin et son cou, la main d'Arthur joint celle de Merlin et il entrelace leurs doigts. La simple caresse, peau contre peau, fait que son cœur accélère et son sexe se contracte.

Alors qu'Arthur trouve une zone très sensible dans le cou de Merlin, Merlin sursaute. « Je suis…je suis désolé…je suis…un peu nerveux. » Le sang bat dans ses oreilles et même si il est stressé au possible, son sexe montre clairement de l'intérêt. « Je n'ai jamais…, » un petit gémissement lui échappe, « c'est…à dire », il perd un soupir quand il sent les dents d'Arthur érafler légèrement son cou, « personne n'a jamais voulu…mmm… » Les yeux de Merlin se ferment complètement sous le flot de ces nouvelles sensations. « Personne…n'a jamais voulu…tu sais ? »

Si durant une seconde Arthur est capable d'oublier l'odeur et le goût de Merlin, il aurait rigolé aux propos de Merlin. Mais il sait qu'il désire Merlin et il veut que ça soit bon pour lui. « Merlin ? »

« Hmmm ? » Merlin penche sa tête pour donner un meilleur accès de son cou à Arthur, et il gémit légèrement quand la main d'Arthur glisse devant pour trouver son chemin sous son t-shirt.

« Ferme là. » Arthur fait bien attention à ce qu'il fait. Ses lèvres capturent celles de Merlin et son baiser se transforme en petit glapissement quand ses doigts trouvent l'érection de Merlin dans son pantalon.

Merlin essaie…il ne sait même pas ce qu'il essaie. Il laisse simplement Arthur le coucher et il se trémousse un peu car c'est si bon et qu'il veut être touché partout. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti les mains de quelqu'un sur lui comme ça. Chaque toucher lui donne des frissons et il sent une vague le submerger alors que son sexe tente de sortir de son pantalon.

En retirant le t-shirt de Merlin, Arthur est étonnement surpris quand il voit le duvet sombre éparpillé sur son thorax. Il n'a jamais vu Merlin sans son t-shirt avant, et il sourit tout en pressant son nez dessus, et il cherche le téton de Merlin avec sa langue tandis que ses doigts cherchent son érection dans son pantalon.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, Merlin serre les draps avant de mettre une de ses mains en bouche pour la mordre et contenir les bruits embarrassants qu'il ne peut empêcher. Il s'est masturbé si souvent, en imaginant que c'était la main de quelqu'un d'autre, en pensant que ça serait exactement pareil, mais au combien il avait tort. Bien sûr, il sait précisément ce qu'il aime, en faisant ça à la bonne vitesse et avec la prise la plus plaisante pour jouir aussi vite qu'il le veut, ou pour faire durer si il en a envie. Mais la sensation des mains d'Arthur sur lui est quelque chose de totalement différent. Évidement, Arthur n'est pas aussi efficace que l'aurait été Merlin, mais pourtant c'est beaucoup mieux.

Arthur continue d'embrasser le torse de Merlin. Il veut voir ce qu'il est en train de tenir, l'épaisseur chaude qu'il caresse, il veut offrir à Merlin une fellation convenable, celle qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Mais il devine qu'à la seconde où il va s'arrêter pour descendre le pantalon de Merlin, Merlin aura beaucoup trop de temps pour penser. Et penser n'est pas une bonne chose dans cette situation. Alors il continue simplement de le caresser, en appliquant des pressions différents, en changeant de vitesse de temps en temps, et en frottant son pouce sur son gland humide.

C'est beaucoup trop. Merlin sent son orgasme arriver et il attrape les cheveux d'Arthur avec une main, en sachant qu'il devrait probablement lui donner un avertissement, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Avec un gémissement rauque, il jouit.

En souriant contre la peau de Merlin, Arthur le caresse même si il a atteint l'orgasme. Putain, Merlin est juste aussi sexy qu'il l'a imaginé. Lentement le sexe de Merlin se dégorge, il s'avance un peu, pour frotter son nez dans le cou de Merlin, en posant sa main couverte de sperme sur le ventre de Merlin.

Pantelant, Merlin remarque difficilement ce qu'il se passe. Il sent seulement qu'Arthur est là alors qu'il reprend lentement son souffle, un sourire stupide sur le visage. « Waouh. »

En rigolant, Arthur pose un gros bisou sur son sourire et il se lève.

« Qu…où… ? » La panique traverse l'échine de Merlin. Est-il si répugnant qu'Arthur s'en va tout de suite ?

« Je vais juste prendre quelque chose pour te nettoyer, crétin. Tu me remercieras plus tard pour ça. »

 **OOO**

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur. » Gwen sourit.

Merlin n'essaie même pas de cacher le sourire stupide qu'il a sur le visage. « Ouais. » Il sait qu'il a fredonné et sifflé toute la matinée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Au ton de sa voix, Merlin comprend que Gwen sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. « Des choses. » Il sent le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, mon cher. » Elle a gagné. « Et je suis heureuse que tu te sois amusé. »

Merlin ne dit rien et il n'est pas assez rapide pour fermer la page du site qu'il était en train de regarder.

Gwen rigole. « Des sous-vêtements sexy, Merlin ? C'est mignon. »

En rougissant encore plus, Merlin fait défiler la page du site. « Je regardais simplement. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as déjà toutes ces choses dans ton panier. » Elle pouffe de rire. « Allez, laisse moi voir ce que tu as là. »

En tenant la souris, Merlin hésite.

« Allez, tu portes toujours des boxer horrible depuis que tu es assez vieux pour échapper aux sous-vêtement pour enfant. Laisse moi t'aider avec ça. »

Merlin clique sur l'icône du panier, en essayant de contenir le rouge qui lui monte au visage.

Gwen cligne des yeux, lui jette un regard et ensuite elle cligne encore des yeux. « Celui là est foutrement sexy, Merlin. »

« Tu le penses aussi ? » Il rougit.

« Carrément, mais ce n'est pas toi. » Elle désigne le second qu'il a choisi.

« Tu ne le penses pas, si ? Je n'aurais pas l'air bien là dedans ? »

En posant une main sur son bras, elle se penche et elle pose un baiser mouillé sur sa joue. « Tu l'es toujours, tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser et de prétendre que tu es quelqu'un d'autre. Allez, laisse moi chercher des trucs qui te ressemble et qui te donneront un air encore plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà. Nous allons couper le souffle d'Arthur ! »

Merlin mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu penses qu'il va aimer ? »

« Il te sautera dessus à la seconde où il le verra ! » Avec un œil expert, Gwen scanne le site. « Oh, c'est de mauvais goût, pas ça ! »

Mais Merlin n'y fait pas attention. Bien sûr, il adore ce qu'Arthur lui a fait et il veut être sexy et bandant pour lui. Mais Arthur n'a pas encore vraiment fait l'expérience de ce qu'était sa jambe, il l'a seulement regardé une fois quand Merlin retirait sa prothèse. Il ne l'a pas touché la nuit dernière.

« Quoi ? » Gwen soupire et se retourne vers lui.

« Rien. »

Elle roule les yeux. « Tu es vraiment génial pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Génial à quoi ? » Il n'était pas génial. Pour rien.

« Pour ruiner les bonnes choses avant même qu'elle ne devienne vraiment bonne. Allez, Merlin ! Quel est cet autre chose qui te fait croire qu'il n'est pas attiré par toi, et qu'il ne se réveillera un matin en décidant qu'il est dégoûté par ta jambe ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. »

Gwen donne une petite baffe à l'arrière du crâne de Merlin. « Et moi non plus. Fais moi confiance. Et maintenant repense à combien tu te sentais bien la nuit dernière et revenons à notre tâche. »

Peut être qu'elle a raison, mais Merlin n'ose pas vraiment y croire. Pourtant, il tourne son regard vers l'écran. « Qu'est ce que tu penses du rouge… ? »

« Heu. Horrible. Clique sur les bleus foncés. »

 **OOO**

Arthur sort de la douche de l'hôtel où il se trouvait pour une conférence. Le timing n'a pas été de leurs côtés, il aurait préféré passé son week-end avec Merlin, mais ce truc avait été planifié et arrangé bien avant qu'ils se rencontrent.

Il se frictionne l'avant bras avec une serviette rêche de l'hôtel et il saisit son sourire dans le miroir. Finalement, il a avancé d'un pas avec Merlin. Il sait qu'il l'a surpris et Arthur est convaincu qu'il devra en parler avec Merlin avant qu'il ne fasse marche arrière. C'était un peu injuste de le prendre par surprise, mais ce n'était pas comme si Arthur l'avait planifié. Il voulait juste Merlin, et pas seulement comme un ami.

La petite scène s'est répété dans la tête d'Arthur, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être excité par le fait qu'il a été le premier à toucher Merlin comme ça – sauf Merlin lui-même bien sûr. Et cette pensée lui renvoie des images dans la tête. Des images de Merlin qui se touche, qui se fait jouir, peut-être même avec un doigt ?

Arthur gémit et il attrape son sexe durcit. Il est supposé rejoindre Percy pour le dîner dans dix minutes, et puis flûte ? Percy peut bien attendre, son corps : non. Alors Arthur appuie son dos contre le carrelage et il commence à se masturber lentement, les yeux fermés, son esprit focalisé seulement sur une chose : Merlin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se montre dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. « Désolé pour le retard, j'avais besoin de régler une chose. »

Percy rigole. « Alors, comment va Merlin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

« Oooooh, ça fait si longtemps. » Percy ricane.

Arthur sourit. « Oui, vraiment très longtemps. »

« Et les choses progressent bien, je suppose ? »

En attrapant le menu et en prétendant qu'il est occupé à choisir le bon plat, Arthur hoche la tête. « Ouais, de mon point de vue je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Je me demandais simplement…pas que ça me regarde…mais…comment… ? »

Arthur aurait froncé les sourcils si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait posé la question. Mais c'est Percy, un homme qui n'a pas la moindre méchanceté en lui, il est juste curieux et vraiment intéressé. « Et bien, c'était la première fois, alors nous n'avons pas… »

Le serveur arrive et ils commandent.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Arthur attend que le serveur soit assez loin. « Tu dois être habitué au concept des branlettes, Percy. » Alors que le grand type rougit, il continue. « Pour le reste…je vais devoir me débrouiller. »

« Il doit y avoir des sites là-dessus. » Percy prend une gorgée de son eau.

« Ouais, je devrais regarder. Il est vraiment complexé, alors j'ai besoin de savoir ce que nous pouvons faire et ce que nous ne pouvons pas. »

Percy fronce les sourcils et il secoue la tête. « Il n'a pas à être complexé. C'est un super gars, beau, avec un beau corps. Pourquoi il en fait tout un foin ? La plupart du temps, quand nous sommes de sortie ensemble, je ne pense même pas à sa jambe. Je…je ne sais pas, je l'oublie, tu comprends ? C'est comme si…Merlin était Merlin, et pas Merlin, le gars avec la prothèse. »

Arthur sourit chaleureusement à son ami. « Je peux dire à Merlin que tu as dit ça ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Les gens ont tendance à le résumer à sa jambe, avec ce qu'il ne peut pas faire plutôt que de se focaliser sur qui il est et ce qu'il fait. Alors…ce genre de truc est important pour lui. »

En hochant la tête, Percy pose son verre. « Je lui dirais moi-même la prochaine fois. »

 **OOO**

« Tu sais, cyborg-boy, » Gauvain prend une gorgée de son jus de fruit, « la chose principal est de s'amuser. Ne te concentre pas trop sur la technique ou sur ce que ça devrait avoir l'air. Détends toi simplement, et amuse toi. »

Merlin ne peut pas croire qu'il a ce genre de conversation avec Gauvain au repas. Il avait juste apporté des sandwichs et des salades car il était dans le coin, mais…oh, ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il sait que Gauvain est la seule personne avec qui il peut parler et qui comprend de quoi il veut parler.

« Mais…j'aurai l'air stupide. »

En roulant les yeux, Gauvain pique dans la salade en face de lui. « Aucun de nous ne ressemble à ces types dans les pornos avec une bite dans le cul, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il pourrait mourir d'embarras dans la seconde à présent, Merlin le sait. « Mais… »

« Écoute, Pat et moi, on a beaucoup d'expériences… »

« Trop d'informations, » Murmure Merlin dans sa tasse de thé, le bord de ses oreilles sont comme en flamme, et le rouge sur son visage est probablement de la même catégorie.

« Tu voulais des infos, tu en auras. C'est…Merlin, tu penses trop à ta jambe. Arthur l'a vu, il est toujours là, il te désire. Et tu le désires, alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Si tu le sens bien, laisse le la toucher avant les préliminaires. De cette façon, tu pourras savoir ce que ça fait et avoir une idée, aussi. Ensuite, fais simplement ce qui te semble bien. »

Merlin acquiesce et il jette un coup d'œil dans l'atelier pour ne pas devoir regarder Gauvain.

« Je suis pourtant certains que tu vas laisser ta jambe, non ? » Gauvain secoue la tête. « Je ne te le recommande pas. C'est bien pour les préliminaires. Tu peux le faire plus tard. » Il sourit. « Garde là pour être plus rapide. »

En toussant violemment, il recrache son thé, et Merlin cherche de l'air. « Alors…qu'est ce que tu suggères ? »

En souriant, Gauvain pointe sa fourchette en plastique sur Merlin. « Mon ami, tu vas devoir le trouver toi-même. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu vas aimer. Mais tu sais, tout ce qui se fera en équilibre sur ton moignon ne sera pas plaisant. Tu te concentreras trop pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tu n'en profiteras pas. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Pat dit. Il y a certaines positions où il n'est pas…à l'aise, tu vois ? C'est comme ça que je le sais, aussi, qu'il n'a pas autant de plaisir qu'il le voudrait. »

Merlin n'a pas vraiment besoin d'entendre toutes les choses que Gauvain et son copain font, mais il est très content des infos de base. « Alors…tu es en train de dire…je dois…comme…un chien… ? »

Gauvain secoue la tête. « Tu peux essayer, peut-être que ce sera différent pour toi, mais si j'étais toi, je commencerai par des choses qui se font sur le dos. Il y a pas mal de chose que tu pourras faire. » Il sourit.

En hochant la tête, Merlin repousse quelques olives. « Et j'aimerai vraiment voir son visage, aussi. »

« Romantique, » le taquine Gauvain. « Mais ouais. Tu peux te mettre sur le côté, ou le chevaucher. Tu auras besoin d'un peu d'aide de sa part alors, mais c'est vraiment bien. Ou il peut te monter. »

La tête de Merlin se redresse et il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Il s'est toujours vu sur le bas, en s'imaginant se faire pénétrer, en s'amusant avec ses god, mais…et si…et si Arthur…Si Arthur n'était pas celui qui aime être au-dessus comme l'imagine Merlin ?

Gauvain rigole. « Tu vas le découvrir. Et qui sait ? Peut être que tu vas aimer ? »

 **OOO**

Quand Arthur sort du terrain de foot un peu plus tard, il s'arrête sur son chemin quand il aperçoit Merlin. Il ne savait pas que Merlin voulait venir le regarder, alors le voir lancer la balle, échanger des passes avec Mordred, ça le surprend complètement.

« Merlin ! » Il arrive en courant.

« Arthur ! » Crie Mordred. « Regarde ce que Merlin peut faire. Merlin, montre lui ! »

En souriant largement, Merlin commence à frapper dans la balle pour la faire monter, en la gardant en l'air en utilisant ses genoux, et même en la faisant rebondir sur sa tête et ensuite il la rattrape avec son pied avant de la renvoyer à Mordred. Il y met un peu trop de force et il chancelle un moment, mais il se rattrape rapidement.

« Waouh, tu ne m'avais jamais dit… »

Merlin s'illumine, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais toujours le faire. Je t'avais dit que je jouais au foot quand j'étais petit. »

« Mais c'était avant… » Arthur se tait. Merlin est si content de ne pas avoir oublié comment jongler avec un ballon et lui, l'imbécile (d'après Merlin, pas lui), risque de lui rappeler toutes les choses qu'il ne sait plus faire.

« Ouais, mais en revalidation ils nous faisaient faire des choses que nous aimions faire avant. Et j'ai travaillé avec un ballon jusqu'à ce qu'ils me le retirent. » Merlin ne semble pas le remarquer, ses yeux sont brillants car il parle avec enthousiasme. « Je ne me suis plus jamais imaginé sur un terrain durant toutes ces années. Merci, Mordred ! »

Mordred se rapproche. « Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi. »

« Tu as envoyé la balle dans ma direction. » Merlin rigole presque.

« Si tu as envie de rejoindre l'équipe, tu es plus que bienvenu. » Mordred ramasse le ballon. « Je vais y aller pour commencer les échauffements avant que le coach me râle dessus. » Il fait un clin d'œil et il part en trottant vers les autres.

Arthur ne sait pas quoi dire, il sourit simplement et il pose rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Merlin. « Je devrais… »

« Ouais, vas-y, t'échauffer. Je serai de l'autre côté de la ligne, à regarder. » Merlin enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Mais fais gaffe, je serai le pire de tes critiques. » Il fait un clin d'œil et il regarde Arthur suivre Mordred.

 **OOO**

Merlin n'a pas souvent été chez Arthur mais il est d'accord de passer la nuit et il sait que ce que ça veut dire. Après leur première fois, Arthur est resté quelques fois mais la plupart des nuits, ils se sont juste serrés et parlés. Une ou deux fois, la soirée s'est terminée par des branlettes et une fellation qui a totalement retourné son cerveau, mais Merlin ne s'est jamais senti prêt pour laisser les choses évoluer. Mais ce soir semble être le bon moment et le bon endroit, alors pendant qu'Arthur est dans la salle de bain, il se chance dans l'un de ces sous vêtements sexy qu'il a commandé. Après avoir retiré sa jambe, il se faufile dans le lit d'Arthur pour tirer les draps jusqu'à ses hanches, en les arrangeants avec soin, pour que l'élastique de son boxer soit visible alors qu'il est appuyé contre la tête du lit. Avec le cœur battant, il attend.

« Tu sais quoi, Merlin ? Demain nous pouvons… » Arthur sort de la salle de bain, en mettant un t-shirt et il s'arrête dans son action. Il n'a même pas remarqué que sa bouche est restée ouverte alors qu'il observe l'image en face de lui : Merlin, dans son lit, attendant clairement que quelque chose se passe.

« Nous pouvons faire quoi ? » Merlin ne se soucie pas de ce qu'ils pourront faire demain, il déglutit difficilement alors qu'Arthur est là et ne dit rien. Il tend la main pour le drap, pour commencer à le remonter sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout ?

« Ne… » Arthur le regarde toujours. « S'il te plait, non. C'est…putain, tu es sexy. » Il laisse tomber son t-shirt et il se dirige vers le lit en deux enjambées.

Merlin se détend quand Arthur s'assoit à côté de lui et il se penche pour un doux baiser. Il aime qu'Arthur s'approche de lui de son côté gauche, sachant combien il est mal à l'aise à propos de sa jambe droite. Et malgré sa nervosité, il sait qu'il laissera Arthur le toucher à cet endroit ce soir.

En descendant un peu les draps, Arthur lèche ses lèvres. C'est comme déballer un cadeau. Et quel cadeau fait Merlin. « Je n'avais jamais vu ce boxer sexy, si ? » Il se penche pour frotter son nez contre le cou de Merlin, et poser des petits bisous sur tous les endroits sensibles qu'il a découvert il y a un moment.

En secouant légèrement la tête, Merlin ferme les yeux. « Non…je les gardais…oh, c'est bon…je les gardais pour une occasion spéciale. »

Arthur recule. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Son cœur s'accélère. Est-ce que Merlin envisage…il l'envisage… ?

Merlin ouvre les yeux et il jette à Arthur un regard timide. « Je pensais…peut-être que ce soir…nous pourrions…si tu veux… »

« Si je veux ? » Arthur rigole et il embrasse la joue de Merlin. « J'en meurs d'envie. »

Le rouge sur les joues de Merlin ne s'effacent pas. Bordel, il a 25 ans et techniquement il est toujours vierge et c'est si difficile d'en parler. « Pouvons nous simplement…je ne sais pas…ne pas en parler…juste le faire ? »

Arthur se retourne pour prendre des choses dans sa table de nuit. « Je veux que tu parles. Je veux que tu me dises si je te fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, d'accord ? Ou quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire. »

« Je peux tout faire ! » Merlin fronce les sourcils.

Souriant au regard tenace de Merlin, Arthur embrasse le sommet de son nez. C'est la réaction normale de Merlin quand quelqu'un présume qu'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose. « Je veux juste que ça soit bien pour toi. Je me suis un peu documenté, tu sais ? »

Merlin rougit un peu plus. « Tu…tu t'es documenté ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui te dégoûte ou…je ne sais pas…te fasse mal. Je veux que tu apprécies. »

En déglutissant difficilement, Merlin se rapproche pour prendre la joue d'Arthur. « Je suis certain que je vais apprécier. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me diras si il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. »

Merlin hoche lentement la tête. Si il a assez confiance en Arthur pour coucher avec lui, il aura assez confiance pour dire si quelque chose crée de l'inconfort avec sa jambe.

En souriant, Arthur se couche sur lui et l'embrasse profondément.

 **OOO**

Arthur ronfle doucement derrière lui, son bras ferme autour de Merlin, mais Merlin ne peut pas dormir.

Il n'était pas assez confiant durant le début de cette soirée. Il le voulait, il voulait finalement le faire, il voulait être sexy pour Arthur, mais il avait peur. Pas de la douleur d'être pénétré, il avait des god qui était grand et il adorait l'inconfort du début, mais c'était très différent de le faire avec un homme réel.

Arthur avait été si gentil, en caressant tout son corps, même sa jambe droite ou ce qu'il en restait. Merlin en avait le cœur dans la gorge, car Arthur avait traité son moignon comme une jambe, et Merlin avait été capable de se relaxer et de ne plus y penser pendant un moment.

Alors qu'il s'était tendu quand Arthur avait glissé ses doigts, Arthur lui avait fait une autre de ces fellations fantastiques et Merlin s'était laissé aller et il avait d'abord autorisé les doigts et ensuite le sexe d'Arthur en lui.

Et il en avait aimé chaque instant. Le poids du corps d'Arthur sur lui, la chaleur entre eux, son sexe coincé entre leurs corps, glissant le long de la peau d'Arthur, être chatouillé dans les cheveux…et ce merveilleux pénis glissant dedans et hors de lui, faisant que tout son monde se réduise à ça, Merlin ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête.

Mais finalement ça s'était terminé et Merlin avait crié le nom d'Arthur.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir ça et ça lui arrivait. Merlin n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un le désirerait de cette manière. Mais Arthur si, et Merlin pensait qu'il ne serait jamais plus heureux dans sa vie.

Même si ses paupières commencent à s'alourdir et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de bailler, Merlin ne veut pas dormir. Il a besoin de profiter de ce moment juste encore un peu.

 **OOO**

Avec un soupir, Merlin retire sa jambe et la pose contre le mur près du lit. Ça a été une longue journée où il a beaucoup marché, alors il est content de pouvoir s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de vérifier ses emails de la journée, alors il sautille jusqu'à son ordinateur tandis que la porte s'ouvre.

« Hé. »

« A…Arthur ! » Le visage de Merlin s'illumine. « Tu es déjà là ! »

« Gwen m'a laissé entrer. » Arthur se rapproche et il passe ses bras autour de Merlin. « Hé, comment ça va ? »

Merlin se laisse embrasser. « Bien. » Il sourit.

« Pas de gêne ? Tout va bien ? »

En rougissant légèrement, Merlin hoche la tête.

Merlin rigole et rayonne. « Non, non pas d'arrière pensée, pas de regrets. Et toi ? »

« Jamais. »

En se penchant, Merlin pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur et il le surprend carrément. Habituellement, c'est Arthur qui initie les baisers. Que Merlin ose à présent fait que le cœur d'Arthur fait quelques bons. Il laisse Merlin prendre ce qu'il veut, en gémissant quand sa langue joue tendrement avec la sienne et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tirer la tête quand Merlin recule.

« Tu es venu pour jouer. » Merlin appuie son front contre l'épaule d'Arthur et il rigole. « A la Xbox, je veux dire. »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas un autre genre de jeu, mais si tu veux jouer à la Xbox, ce sera la Xbox. » Arthur sourit. « Le gagnant pourra…hmmm…choisir ce qu'on fait ensuite ? »

En hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, Merlin relâche Arthur. « Met le jeu, je vais prendre des boissons, d'accord ? »

Arthur sourit. Pour une fois, Merlin n'est pas parti chercher sa jambe, ni tenter de se cacher en utilisant une béquille, il a juste sautillé jusqu'à la cuisine comme il l'aurait fait seul. Lentement, il semble, que Merlin le laisse faire partie de sa vie. Et ça à l'air terriblement bon.

La partie dure un moment, en s'insultant l'un l'autre sur leur niveau de conduite en se cognant dans l'épaule de temps à autre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois que tu auras crashé ta voiture ? » Merlin sourit, ses yeux brillent, car Arthur échappe de peu à la défaite.

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais avoir car je viens tout juste te doubler et de gagner ? » Arthur rigole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Merlin rigole toujours et il ne remarque pas que Arthur lui jette un regard sur le côté. Il braille quand la voiture d'Arthur explose en mille morceau sur l'écran en se crashant dans un mur. « Haaaaaa ! »

Arthur dépose la manette sur le côté. « Je te veux. Mais tu as gagné. Alors, qu'est que tu attends de moi ? »

En tournant lentement sa tête, Merlin regarde Arthur, en déglutissant nerveusement. « Je te veux. »

« Tu m'as, je n'irai nulle part. »

« Non, enfin…, » Merlin rougit, « Comme la nuit dernière. Je…j'ai vraiment aimé…la nuit dernière. » Il ne voit même pas qu'il chipote à la manette.

« Alors, faisons le. » Arthur tend la main pour repousser quelques cheveux derrière l'oreille de Merlin.

Merlin frissonne. « Alors nous pouvons…le refaire ? »

Il semble si plein d'espoir qu'Arthur rigole en rapprochant Merlin de lui. « Tu es sûr ? Pas trop irrité ? »

En secouant la tête, Merlin pose soigneusement ses mains contre la poitrine d'Arthur, mais pas pour le repousser comme il l'a fait tant de fois avant. Il ferme les yeux et il les pose à l'aveuglette sur le visage d'Arthur, il se moque bien d'avoir manqué ses lèvres. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Arthur essaie déjà de sortir Merlin de son sweat. « Seigneur, tu es tellement sexy quand tu es comme ça, Merlin. » Il passe aussi le t-shirt de Merlin par-dessus sa tête.

Il y a toujours un moment d'insécurité, mais le regard d'Arthur fait que Merlin ferme les yeux en s'affalant sur le lit. Quand il relève les yeux, Arthur a retiré son propre sweat et il est occupé avec sa ceinture, alors Merlin retire son pantalon et son boxer avant de se retourner pour prendre des préservatifs et le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit.

Quand Merlin ouvre le tiroir, les yeux d'Arthur s'élargissent de surprise. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais des god, Merlin. » Il se tend vers le tiroir. « Laisse moi voir. »

En rougissant furieusement, Merlin ferme le tiroir rapidement. « Non. »

Arthur se laisse tomber sur Merlin et il baisse les yeux sur lui, un sourire s'étire sur le bout de sa bouche. « Un jour, tu devras me montrer comment tu fais. »

« Je…tu… » Merlin fixe Arthur du regard, sa main attrape un peu plus fort le biceps d'Arthur, « tu veux voir quand je… ? »

« Oui. » Arthur commence à embrasser la clavicule de Merlin. « Un jour, j'aimerai te regarder l'utiliser, toi chose sexy. »

Merlin n'a pas trop le temps de penser à tout ça, ni de réfléchir à combien il serait embarrassé si Arthur devait le regarder avec l'un de ses sextoys dans les fesses, car Arthur a trouvé son téton et qu'il a commencé à le titiller avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Son sexe, qui était à moitié dur depuis qu'Arthur avait tendrement repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, frétille de l'attention. « Arthur. »

« Merlin, » murmure Arthur contre la peau de Merlin.

« J'ai envie de toi…je veux dire…je…j'aimerais que tu… » Ses mains sont sur les épaules d'Arthur, il essaie de le repousser plus bas, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attend d'Arthur. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant était formidable et Merlin veut tout refaire. Il écarte ses jambes.

Il se tortille et se démène, il gémit et il attrape Arthur qui est lentement en train de le préparer.

Arthur est certain que sa peau aura quelques bleus le jours suivant où Merlin à enfoncer ses doigts, mais il aime chaque seconde. Alors que la nuit dernière, Merlin avait été timide et prudent, à présent il montre ce qu'il aime et ce qui n'est pas agréable pour lui.

« Arthur…je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je vais…je vais jouir si tu ne… »

En déroulant rapidement un préservatif sur son sexe dur, Arthur baisse les yeux sur Merlin. « Prêt ? »

Merlin déglutit difficilement, en essayant de ne pas briser le contact visuel quand Arthur passe ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules, pour se positionner, et puis il crie bruyamment quand Arthur s'enfonce finalement. « Oui ! »

Il est toujours aussi difficile à pénétrer, mais Arthur remarque qu'il ne doit pas y aller aussi lentement que la nuit d'avant. Cependant, il prend son temps, en appréciant la façon dont le corps de Merlin l'agrippe pour le tenir serrer.

La dernière fois, ça avait été génial, mais Merlin avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à penser à ce qu'il allait finalement faire, qu'il allait enfin avoir une relation sexuelle avec un type magnifique comme Arthur. Maintenant, il est un peu plus présent pour simplement se réjouir des sensations.

« Tu vas bien ? » Arthur arrête son mouvement quand le souffle de Merlin s'arrête.

« Qu… ? » En ouvrant les yeux, Merlin se demande pourquoi Arthur s'est arrêté. « Continue. »

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

En secouant légèrement la tête, Merlin ne veut pas admettre qu'être étiré ainsi brûle, surtout car son corps n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre de leur première fois. Mais le nouvel angle lui procure des sensations différentes, et chacune d'elles sont accablantes.

Lentement, Arthur continue de rouler ses hanches contre Merlin. Putain, c'est si bon. Merlin est étroit et sexy, et la manière qu'il a d'enfoncé ses ongles dans ses bras encourage seulement Arthur. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pilonner Merlin, et garder un rythme lent.

Merlin essaie de bouger, mais il remarque que son pied est sur l'épaule d'Arthur, il ne peut pas se déplacer. Il appuie ses fesses contre les hanches d'Arthur. « Plus vite ! »

En souriant, Arthur pose un baiser sur le mollet de Merlin. Son petit ami timide peut être très exigeant, il aime ça. Et même si il n'a pas un deuxième pied pour se pousser, il sait exactement comment communiquer ce qu'il veut. Alors Arthur prend un peu plus de vitesse et il essaie de s'enfoncer plus profondément en Merlin.

« Oui…ouais…ça y est… » Merlin ne remarque même pas qu'il babille, son esprit n'arrive pas à se maintenir sur une seule pensée assez longtemps. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'Arthur est en train de lui faire des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginer, avant que son orgasme commence à venir. « Ar…Arthur… »

« Vas-y, Merlin…vas… » en serrant les dents car Merlin se resserre autour de lui, pour tenir son sexe tellement serré qu'il peut à peine bouger, Arthur aime le regard sur le visage de Merlin pendant qu'il jouit. Quand il commence lentement à se relâcher, Arthur prend à nouveau de la vitesse et avec quelques poussées de plus, il jouit, aussi.

 **OOO**

Autant Arthur apprécie quand Merlin se tortille sous lui, autant il aime faire des choses comme celle-ci, aussi. Ils sont dans une petite foire locale, en train de regarder les choses que les gens proposent dans leur stand et Merlin semble très décontracté et heureux. Il fait toujours froid pour la période de l'année, alors Arthur peut passer son bras autour de la taille de Merlin, en prétendant le garder au chaud. Mais Merlin ne semble pas avoir besoin d'excuse.

« Oh, regarde ça. » Merlin tire Arthur vers le second stand où il y a une grande rangée de bracelet en cuir de toutes sortes de couleurs qui sont étalés. Il n'est pas amateur de bijou, il n'a jamais porté de colliers ou de bague comme les autres gars le font, mais il y a quelque chose avec ces bracelets qu'il aime.

Arthur sourit au regard brillant de Merlin alors qu'il prend un bracelet pour le regarder, en faisant courir ses doigts par-dessus le cuir, qui est tressé avec un fermoir en argent. « Tu aimes celui là ? »

« Ils sont tous très beaux, mais… »

« Mais ? Lequel tu préfères ? » Arthur roule les yeux et il espère que Merlin ne le voit pas. Il sait que Merlin va dire qu'ils sont chers, qu'ils valent leurs prix, mais même…et qu'il ne peut pas s'en acheter un.

« Arthur, je ne vais pas le prendre. Le savoir faire est excellent, mais ils sont vraiment chers. »

« D'accord. » Arthur sourit et il fait un clin d'œil au vendeur. Il se tourne. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous trouver une place là-bas et je vais aller nous chercher du thé et…je ne sais pas…des cookies ? Des caramels mous ? Tu voudrais quoi ? »

Merlin hoche la tête. « Le thé c'est bien. Et peu importe ce que tu trouves, simplement rien avec des raisins, d'accord ? »

En rigolant, Arthur secoue la tête. Il a fait cette erreur une fois, seulement pour découvrir que Merlin détestait les raisins, il ne le refera plus jamais. Quand Merlin est hors de vue, il fait demi tour et il paie le bracelet que Merlin admirait.

Quand il trouve Merlin assis sur un banc, il s'avance avec un petit plateau en équilibre avec du thé et des cookies. Ils sirotent leurs thés, en regardant les gens passer, en partageant les cookies, sans vraiment parler. Au moment où Merlin pose sa tasse en carton vide, Arthur prend sa main et il fait courir son pouce autour du poignet de Merlin. « Tu sais, il manque quelque chose ici. »

Merlin fronce les sourcils. Il manque quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qu'il manque sur son poignet ? Il n'a jamais porté de montre, il a son téléphone dans sa poche. Tout ce qu'il peut répondre est « hein ? » avant qu'Arthur fasse pendiller le bracelet en cuir en face de son visage. « Arthur ! »

« C'est moi. » Arthur sourit. « Laisse moi te l'offrir, ne dis pas non. C'est… »

« …beaucoup trop cher ! Et ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! »

« C'est juste une petite chose. Tu l'aimais tellement, oublie le prix. » Et même si Merlin se débat légèrement, Arthur tient son poignet. « Je…je ne sais pas, je voulais juste t'offrir quelque chose que te rappelle de moi, tu vois ? »

Merlin rougit et il arrête de se débattre. Il observe avec de grands yeux pendant qu'Arthur attache le bracelet autour de son poignet. Ça lui va parfaitement, le fermoir en argent brille dans le soleil tardif d'hiver. « Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai rien pour toi. »

« Tu es plus qu'assez pour moi. » Arthur sonne très émotif dans ses propres oreilles et il tente de se reprendre. Mais là encore, il est sincère.

« C'est… » Merlin observe le bracelet, puis Arthur, puis encore le bracelet. « Merci. Je l'adore. »

« Je t'aime. » En retenant son souffle, Arthur cherche une réaction sur le visage de Merlin. Il ne voulait même pas le dire, il avait prévu un énorme repas dans un restaurant chic pour la grande révélation, mais ça lui a juste échappé. Durant les dernières semaines, il y a tellement pensé qu'il n'a jamais osé le dire. Il aime Merlin. Et il ne veut pas revenir en arrière.

Merlin déglutit nerveusement et il rougit. Il n'a jamais entendu ces mots auparavant. D'accord, sa mère lui dit qu'elle l'aime tout le temps, et Gwen également, mais c'est différent. Personne ne lui a jamais dit comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé répondre à présent ? Il sait qu'il aime Arthur beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, mais…

Arthur remarque la nervosité de Merlin et il sent sa main commencer à transpirer où il la tient. Que Merlin ne retire pas ses doigts et qu'il ne retire pas le bracelet est un bon signe, non ? « Merlin…tu n'as rien à dire. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…je…si, je le pensais. Je t'aime. Mais tu n'as rien à répondre en retour, tu comprends ? »

« Je…Arthur…personne n'a jamais…c'est… » Merlin est complètement perdu. Comment peut-il dire à Arthur qu'il l'aime ? « Tu n'as jamais…quand nous étions…tu sais. » Il y a des gens tout autour, il ne peut pas dire 'pendant que nous faisions l'amour' en publique.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas. Mais si je l'avais dit, tu aurais pu croire que c'était seulement pour obtenir ce que je voulais de toi. » Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens pour lui, mais Arthur espère que Merlin comprend.

Merlin se relève suffisamment de sa place pour se pencher par-dessus la petite table et embrasser Arthur. Il ne veut pas déprécier la signification de ces mots car ils ont baisé. Ou fait l'amour, car c'est plus ce qu'ils ont fait, non ? Et il ressent tellement de chose pour Arthur en ce moment, mais les mots pour exprimer tous ce qu'il ressent ne veulent pas sortir. Il revient à sa place sur le banc et il sourit. « Merci pour le bracelet. »

 **OOO**

« Tu n'as pas tourné une seule page de ton livre depuis une heure, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. » Gwen gigote ses orteils qu'elle a enfoncé sous les cuisses de Merlin dans le canapé, et elle referme son propre livre.

« Rien. »

« Et c'est ce 'rien' qui te prend une heure de réflexion ? »

Merlin soupire. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Arthur a fait quoi ? » En fronçant les sourcils, Gwen est déjà prête à étriper Arthur, Merlin reconnaît ce regard sur son visage.

« Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Gwen étouffe un rire. « Tu dis ça comme si il…je ne sais pas…il avait admit qu'il était le plus grand des meurtriers. Qu'est)ce qu'il y a, Merlin ? C'est merveilleux qu'il ait autant de sentiment pour toi, non ? »

Pour la première fois, Merlin tourne sa tête pour la regarder. « Je ne sais pas comment l'appréhender. »

« Embrasse le, profite, aime le en retour. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. » Il inspire profondément et il expire lentement.

« Si. »

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé…c'est…je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer. J'ai cru que je serai seul pour le restant de ma vie. J'ai essayé de croire que c'était bien d'être seul et que tout le monde me trouvait affreux. Mais maintenant, Arthur dit qu'il m'aime et j'ai tellement de mal à le croire. C'est juste…ça ne colle pas…je ne comprends pas. »

Gwen se rapproche. « Chéri, je vois comment il te regarde, je vous entends parler. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je sais que tu as construit des murs autour de ton cœur durant ces dernières années, en essayant de convaincre tout le monde que tu n'avais besoin de personne dans ta vie, y compris toi-même. Et tu étais si seul que ça me brisait le cœur. »

« Gwen, ne… »

« Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi. Oui, j'ai pleuré quand tu as perdu ta jambe, j'ai pleuré quand je t'ai vu galérer pour te faire ç cette nouvelle situation. Je suis ton amie, c'est ce que font les amis. Mais je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, Merlin Emrys. Je pense que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré et je suis fière que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Mais je pense aussi que tu mérites un peu de bonheur. Arthur t'aime, Merlin, autorise toi à l'aimer en retour. »

Merlin sourire. « Je…personne n'a jamais…personne…c'est dur de le croire. Je veux dire…pourquoi ? Pourquoi envisage-t-il seulement d'aimer un handicapé ? »

Gwen le frappe par-dessus la tête. « Si j'entends ce mot une fois de plus dans ta bouche, je vais…je ne sais pas encore, je te ferais de vilaines chose ! Arthur ne se préoccupe pas de ta jambe, il se préoccupe de toi. Et il ne m'a pas l'air d'une personne qui dit à tout le monde qu'il l'aime. Il ne le fait pas à la légère. Merlin, tout le monde n'est pas aussi chanceux de trouver l'amour, c'est foutrement difficile. » Elle prend une inspiration tremblante. « Mais c'est tellement évident que tu l'aimes, aussi. Tu devrais être heureux de ce qu'il t'arrive et non pas te poser des questions tout le temps. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un temps.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

En grognant, elle frappe le haut de son bras. « Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors vas-y, dis lui. »

Merlin la regarde pendant un court moment, avant qu'un petit sourire de joie apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il acquiesce.

 **OOO**

Merlin fixe Arthur, qui est en train de bouger sur lui, pour tenter de se positionner. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il va se passer. La soirée avait commencé de façon innocente, comme la plupart de leurs soirées, en jouant à quelques jeux sur la Xbox. Un jour, il avait réfléchi que la Xbox était en quelque sorte leurs préliminaires depuis que la majorité de leurs jeux en soirées finissait en relation sexuelle. Pas que Merlin s'en plaignait.

Une fois encore, Merlin gagne, mais Arthur n'admettra jamais que parfois, accidentellement, ses doigts glissent de la manette juste pour avoir la chance de voir le sourire triomphant de Merlin. Il aime ce moment où Merlin est capable de prononcer ses désirs, quand il nomme ce qu'il veut comme prix. Et pourtant, il est pris par surprise quand Merlin dit « je veux être en toi. »

Merlin n'a jamais imaginé que ça serait si excitant de voir Arthur se préparer lui-même. Il ne s'estt pas attendu à son accord, ni au gémissement quand Arthur a déroulé le préservatif sur son sexe durcit. Il mord fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de venir.

« Pas encore, Merlin, je… » Arthur tient le sexe de Merlin et il trouve la bonne position pour lentement s'enfoncer sur lui. Il n'a pas fait ça depuis un moment, alors c'est presque comme une première fois.

En haletant, Merlin enfonce ses doigts dans les cuisses d'Arthur. « Putain ! » Il avait senti la bouche d'Arthur sur lui, et il avait imaginé que ça serait semblable. Mais alors qu'Arthur glisse plus profondément, il gémit simplement. Les fesses d'Arthur sont plus chaudes et serrées que sa bouche. Merlin essaie avec peine de ne pas bouger contre lui.

« Merlin. » La tête d'Arthur tombe en arrière pendant un moment, se réjouissant simplement du membre dur et chaud en lui, de la manière dont il est écartelé et rempli. Ensuite il regarde Merlin et il commence à bouger.

Merlin glisse ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur. « C'est…c'est…nnnnnngh, » il pousse l'arrière de sa tête dans l'oreiller et il arque son dos, « si bon. »

Arthur se soulève un peu pour redescendre, ses genoux pressés de chaque côté de Merlin. Il sait que Merlin ne sera pas capable de bouger d'avantage et qu'il va devoir faire le principal du travail, mais il s'en fiche complètement, il a rêvé de Merlin en lui, de se faire baiser par lui.

En remontant son genou, Merlin appuie son pied sur le lit pour avoir un peu plus de contrôle et faire bouger Arthur à la vitesse qu'il apprécie, chaque poussée vers le haut est ponctué par un petit grognement. Il a probablement attrapé les hanches d'Arthur un peu trop fort, mais il a besoin de s'enfoncer encore plus.

« Mer…Merlin… » Bordel ! Chaque fois qu'Arthur pense que Merlin ne peut pas faire quelque chose et qu'il doit le faire pour lui, Merlin le surprend en entrant en action. Et bon dieu c'est si bon d'être empalé sur cet énorme queue qu'il est déjà sur le point de venir sans même avoir été touché par Merlin.

Merlin relève le regard sur Arthur qui a les yeux élargis tandis qu'Arthur prend son propre sexe pour commencer à se masturber. Le regard sur le visage d'Arthur seulement pourrait faire venir Merlin, la façon dont ses cheveux mouillés colle à son front, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent échapper de laborieux soupir, le bleu de ses yeux qui sont figés sur ça. « Arth…Arth… »

En mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour savourer le moment un peu plus longtemps, Arthur sait qu'il est perdu et il se demande pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait avant. Merlin se mouvant et pantelant sous lui, s'enfonçant encore et encore avec cet air affamé et ce regard de pur bonheur. En se penchant un peu, en s'appuyant contre la poitrine de Merlin avec une main, Arthur gémit quand il jouit.

Oh mon dieu ! C'est beaucoup trop. Des petites étoiles blanches viennent danser au bord de la vision de Merlin alors qu'Arthur est collé à sa poitrine avec du sperme chaud et serré autour de lui, le tenant comme un étau. Il crie alors que son orgasme le submerge et il se répand profondément à l'intérieur d'Arthur.

Arthur s'étale et il essaie de reprendre son souffle, son front appuyé contre l'épaule de Merlin. Il sourit quand il entend les petits murmures étouffés de Merlin.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse acquiescer, il sent la main de Merlin sur son dos trempé, qui dessine des petits cercles. Arthur sourit. « Putain, tu es bon. »

Si Merlin n'était pas trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle, il aurait rigolé. Il n'a pas fait grand-chose, Arthur a fait tout le travail. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait ça, cependant.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Arthur recule un peu et il laisse Merlin sortir complètement.

« Hmm ? » Après avoir jouit comme ça, Merlin est trop fatigué pour parler plus que nécessaire.

Arthur retire le préservatif et il prend les mouchoirs pour les nettoyer avant de se recoucher et se mettre contre Merlin. « Je pense que je devrais te laisser gagner plus souvent. »

En étouffant un rire, Merlin a en tête tout plein de réponses, mais il sourit simplement et il attire Arthur plus près de lui.

 **OOO**

« Il ne l'a toujours pas dit ? » Percy fronce les sourcils. « C'est étrange. Il est fou de toi. Tu aurais dû l'entendre parler samedi dernier au pub pendant que tu jouais aux fléchettes avec Léon. »

Arthur soupire. « Non, il ne l'a pas dit. C'est…Percy, je ne doute même pas qu'il m'aime, ou du moins qu'il m'aime beaucoup, je pense juste qu'il a trop peur de le dire. Comme si tout pouvait s'en aller une fois qu'il le dirait. » Il s'assoit sur le banc en face de son casier.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose d'incroyable et important pour qu'il te croie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça le mettrait seulement mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas le faire partir. » Arthur retire ses crampons et il étire ses pieds.

Percy passe son maillot par-dessus sa tête. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu si patient avec quelqu'un, Arthur. Mais ta patience finira par payer. Tu as attendu pendant des mois et maintenant tu peux à peine marcher à cause de tout le sexe que tu as. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réaliser qu'il est coincé avec toi pour de bon ? »

Avec un bang, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre et Cendred et sa clique entre. Arthur n'a jamais aimé Cendred, mais ils sont dans la même équipe, alors ils essaient de bien s'entendre. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il lui parle sur le terrain, ni ailleurs.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu faisais dans le social, Pendragon. »

Arthur serre les dents. Bien évidement, Cendred cherche les ennuis.

« Ou tu es fétichiste des moignons. C'est ça, non ? Tu es un petit pervers. »

Tendu, Arthur essaie de se clamer. « Bordel, ferme là, Cendred. »

Cendred se rapproche vraiment tout près. « Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'être une pédale, tu dois en plus baiser un handicapé. »

Arthur sent que tout le monde dans le vestiaire le regarde, alors il souffle en se levant. « Il n'est pas handicapé. » Il sait que sa voix semble plus calme qu'il ne l'est car ses mains se ferment en poing.

Mais Cendred n'abandonne pas. « Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un vrai mec, hein ? Tu as dû en prendre un qui ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, hein ? »

Le rictus de dédain atteint vraiment Arthur. Il saute pour attraper Cendred par le col de son maillot et le plaquer contre un casier proche. « FERME LA CONNARD ! »

Arthur sent la main de Percy sur son épaule, mais il ne brise pas le contact visuel avec l'homme qu'il est toujours en train de maintenir contre le casier. « Excuse toi immédiatement. »

Mais Cendred rigole simplement. « Alors, j'ai raison. Tu fantasmes sur ce petit infirme car il a seulement une jambe et qu'il n'est pas assez rapide pour s'en aller. »

« Je vais seulement le dire une fois et tu vas bien écouter, pauvre con. Merlin est une personne merveilleuse. Drôle, intelligent et très brave en menant sa vie comme il le fait. Ce n'est pas tes affaires, trou du cul, et je me fiche qu'il ait deux jambes ou pas, je l'aime comme il est. Alors, laisse nous tranquille, bordel ! »

Le mépris dans les yeux de Cendred est plus qu'assez. Arthur le pousse, seulement pour essayer d'envoyer son poing dans la gueule du type. Mais Percy et Léon sont déjà là, Percy retient Arthur pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger son bras, alors que Léon essaie de mettre de la distance entre eux. « Arthur, non. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Après s'être débattu pendant un moment, Arthur sait qu'ils ont raison et il se relâche, alors Percy le laisse. Cendred prend son sac et il fuit la pièce, comme le lâche qu'il est, et Arthur a beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Comment ose-t-il parler de Merlin comme ça !

« Allez, allons prendre une douche et ensuite sortons d'ici. Je vais te payer une bière. » Léon lui jette sa serviette et Arthur se dit qu'une longue douche chaude pourra l'aider à se calmer.

 **OOO**

« Qu'est qu'il y a, Merlin ? »

Sous le prétexte qu'ils regardent un film, ils sont blottis sur le canapé, mais Arthur remarque que Merlin est dans la lune.

« Rien. » Merlin est juste étendu là, sa tête sur la poitrine d'Arthur, en train d'écouter son cœur. Il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures, c'est tellement apaisant.

En tirant doucement sur l'oreille de Merlin, Arthur penche sa tête. « Ce n'est pas rien, il y a quelque chose. Tu n'as rien dit et pourtant c'est bien le plus mauvais des films que nous avons loué. »

Merlin recule un peu et il observe Arthur pendant un moment avant d'éviter ses yeux. « Je vais te créer des ennuis. »

Arthur se redresse, alarmé. « Pourquoi tu dis ça, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'étais là. »

Ça n'a pas de sens pour Arthur. Merlin était là. Où ?

« J'étais au club, j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais dans le couloir. » Les épaules de Merlin s'effondrent.

« Quand ? » Merlin ne peut pas dire ce soir pendant la prise de bec avec Cendred, si ?

En lançant un regard à Arthur, Merlin murmure, « quand ce type a dit toutes ces choses. »

« Pourquoi…je veux dire, Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? » Putain, connard de Cendred et sa gueule de merde.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise, aller prendre une bière avec les gars et toi, ou un film, mais… »Merlin ne sait plus quoi dire. Il voulait mettre Arthur de bonne humeur et lui dire plus tard qu'il l'aimait.

« Ensuite, tu as entendu ce trou du cul et tu es parti. Merlin, » Arthur inspire profondément et il frotte une main sur ses yeux, « pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? C'était il y a quelques jours. »

« Je…je ne sais pas. » Merlin déglutit. « Tu rencontreras encore des gens comme lui. Des gens qui diront des choses comme ça. »

« Il est juste mauvais. Il déteste tout et tout le monde, ce petit con. Oublie le. » Arthur aimerait frappé Cendred pour avoir blessé Merlin de la sorte.

« Mais…, » Merlin tourne la tête. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, aussi. »

Arthur cligne des yeux. « Ouais ? »

Son cœur bat la chamade et les paumes de ses mains sont moites, mais Merlin sait qu'il n'a jamais ressentit autant pour quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il n'a jamais douté d'Arthur et il n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il l'aimait…c'est plus que Merlin n'en a jamais espéré. « Je…je sais que je vais t'attirer des ennuis…mais…si tu me veux, je suis là…je veux dire… »

En fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Arthur regarde Merlin. « Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens, Merlin. » Il prend la main de Merlin et il enlace leurs doigts.

« Ce que je veux dire, » Merlin inspire profondément. Il a besoin de le dire maintenant ou il ne le fera jamais. « jepensequejetaime, aussi. Je veux dire…je ne le pense pas seulement…je pense que…je veux dire…je t'aime. »

Arthur rigole et il se tend pour prendre Merlin contre lui. « Merlin ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ferme là et embrasse moi. »

 **FIN**

 **Purée…trois mois que j'avais déserté ce fandom. Je me suis un peu égarée dans teen wolf, et avec les enfants et le travail, j'ai encore moins de temps pour faire toutes les traductions. Du coup, je reviens en force avec cette fic merveilleuse. Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Sinon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à corrger mes erreurs...j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de regarder l'épisode 3 de la saison 6 de walking dead...ça a foutu ma soirée en l'air...et mon humeur !**


End file.
